Silent Prince
by Gbaby808
Summary: It happened the moment he realized she was a girl, the way she called for his help, he knew at that moment…She had won his heart By;Gbaby808
1. It Started With A Tea Set

**Summary; It happened the moment he realized she was a girl, the way she called for his help, he knew at that moment…She had won his heart By;Gbaby808**

**Please enjoy :D**

"Mori-senpai? Are you okay?"Her floated to his ears as he was pulled out of his daze. It was mid-spring and the host club had been booming with service but oddly enough today they had very few clients.

"Hm"His reply came with a slight smile allowing her to know he was okay. She turned it and walked away carrying that tea set that she couldn't remember who she was supposed to bring it too in the first place.

'It looks heavy'His eyes followed her as she walked through the room carrying that tea set

"Takashi?"Honey had noticed his cousin staring off into space often lately, it was as if there was something far more important on his mind

'Yes?'Moris thought seemed to come through his eyes as he looked down at Honey who was sitting there holding his stuffed bunny Usa-chan

"Why have you been staring off into space so much?"Honey watched as Moris eyes betrayed him and he glanced up to catch another glimpse of Haruhi as she handed the tea set to Tamaki

'Ohhh'Honey thought as he followed Moris eyes that seemed to be locked on Haruhi as a smile played across his lips

"I'll help you Takashi! Don't worry!"Honey patted Moris arm

'What?'Moris thoughts once again came through his eyes as Honey just smiled

**-Haruhi—**

"Don't drop it"Haruhi pointed to the tea set she had just set in Tamakis hands

"My dear daughter, don't worry! Daddys got it!"Tamaki gripped the tea set tightly in his hands keeping it still

"If it drops that's another 100,000 yen to Haruhis debt Tamaki, be careful"Kyoya walked past them staring down at his note pad writing things down so fast no one could even catch up

"Haruhi! Come here and entertain with us!"Hikaru called from across the room as he sat with Kaoru in his lap. The two girls in front of them cooed and seemed to be near fainting at the thought of Haruhi joining in

"I'd rather study then do that"Haruhi looked away from the two who where deep in their twincest

"Haru-chan look out!"Honey yelled as he ran straight into Tamaki who barreled forward tea set in hand

"AH!"Tamaki released the tea set and there it went.. felling straight towards Haruhi… the cups and all flying into the air headed straight forward

'Oh crap this is gonna hurt'Haruhis thought as she instantly closed her eyes waiting for the pain

CRASH!

But it never came, instead she felt warmth and pressure

"Takashi!"

"Mori are you okay!"

"Oh dam!"

"Boss you're so clumsy!"

'What's the..'Haruhi opened her eyes to see a slightly undone tie

"Are you okay?"Her eyes shifted upward as she looked up and saw something she never thought possible. Moris voice was slightly shaken with concern and he tightened his grip around her

"Y-yes thank you Mori-senpai"Haruhi whispered softly as Mori smiled softly.

"Good"His voice seemed lighten slightly as he released her and stood up straight and turned around to the others who stood there in shock

"Mori-senpai! Your back!"Haruhi pointed in horror to the sight. The glass had cut through his blazer and shirt allowing blood to slowly stain it

"Takashi are you okay?"Honey grabbed his cousins arm a bit worried, he didn't mean to Takashi to throw himself in front of that

"Yes"

"You should go to the infirmary Mori, Haruhi escort him"Kyoya looked up from his note pad only for a moment as he passed a slight smile to Honey

"Right! Come on Mori-senpai"Haruhi reached forward and grabbed his hand gripping it tightly as she raced out the door with him

-Infirmary—

"And done! Good as new, now just change the bandages tonight there shouldn't be any scaring"The nurse patted the last bandage on Moris back and stood up. She grabbed the large first aid kit and walked into the back room

"Thank you for saving me Mori-senpai, I'm really sorry you got hurt"Haruhi bowed slightly in her chair. Mori sat there on one of the many beds in the infirmary as he reached over and ran his fingers over the wholes in his shirt.

"Are you okay? No cuts?"Mori placed his shirt back down on the bed feeling like it was beyond use right now anyway. Haruhi just shook her head no

'Great he's shirts ruining too'Haruhi thought as she felt even more guilty about not moving out of the way of that falling tea set

"Haruhi"He very rarely ever said her name. Haruhi looked up at him and in one swift movement he had reached forward and pulled her into his arms. He wrapped them around her like how he had when the tea set was falling

"Mori-senpai?"Haruhi whispered softly confused as she placed her hands against his chest

"I need to protect you"Mori didn't know why truly himself but he had to protect her, he needed to. Haruhi looked at him confused, it wasn't like Mori to do something like this

'Then again he is the 'wild' type'Haruhi thought as she looked at his eyes

"Why? I'm fine"Haruhi smiled and patted Moris head like she had seen Honey do so many times. To her surprise he smiled and leaned closer. She was up in his lap as he placed his forehead against her and looked into her big brown eyes.

_**"Because I'm not good with words"**_

**Do I keep going with this?**


	2. Good Night

**Thank you for the support :D**

"Haruhi dear are you okay? You haven't taken a single bite of your food"Ranka looked up from his meal to see Haruhi just sitting there holding her chop sticks and poking at her rice

"I've just got a lot on my mind right now"Haruhi wasn't one to lie, especially to her father

'Mother mode!'Ranak thought as she quickly made his way over to Haruhis side of the table

"Alright then let's have some girl talk! I'll pop some popcorn and do your nails while you tell me all about your problems"Ranka grabbed his daughters hand and smiled at her brightly.

"No"

**-Morinozuka Mansion—**

"Takashi..what's wrong?"Honey stood over the lump that sat on top of Moris bed.

"Mistake"Mori looked out from under the covers to see Honey now standing next to his bed waiting for him to come out

'Mistake=Haruhi=Something he did wrong to Haru-chan'Honeys thought process was nothing more then amazing with how he understood what Mori meant

"What happened with Haru-chan?"Honey pulled Mori up and patted his head fixing his short yet now messy hair

"I gave her a hug"Mori looked down at the floor staring down as if a pit of nothing was there

"That's a good thing! I hug Haru-chan all the time!"Honey wrapped his tiny arms around Mori and gave him a squeeze

"See hugging is okay! You should hug her more often!"

**-Host club Next Day—**

"Haruhi! My loving daughter come here and give papa a hug!"Tamaki reached out his arms to grab Haruhi who stood there talking to Hikaru and Kaoru

"Boss she's busy, with us"Hikaru draped his arm around Haruhis shoulder pulling her close as Kaoru wrapped his arms around her from behind

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"Tamaki yelled as he tried to rip Haruhi from them

"No!"Hikaru and Kaoru both grabbed her arms as Tamaki tugged on her leg

"Tamaki please reframe from breaking her, we start in 10 minutes"Kyoya walked past without so much as attempting to stop them playing tug of war with her

"Haru-chan are we playing a game?"Honey asked as he watched them pulling her back and fourth

"That hurts!"Haruhi yelled as Tamaki pulled her back and Hikaru pulled her towards him

"Mori-senpai help me!"Haruhi caught a glimpse of Mori who sat there watching the situation unfolding. It was as if lighting had struck as everyone fell to the ground when he lifted Haruhi away from them into the air

'Deja va.. she's cute from this angle'Mori felt the blush crept onto his cheeks just like the first time as he set her back down

"Mori! You didn't have to do that, we were just playing"Hikaru and Kaoru whined as they watched Mori stroke Haruhis short brown hair flattening it back down.

'What the.. no way'Kaoru stared a bit longer then Hikaru as they stood up. Kaorus eyes narrowed a bit as he couldn't shake the feeling he didn't just save her to be nice

"Thank Mori-senpai, you seem to be saving me a lot lately"Haruhi smiled up at him, but then suddenly remembered what he had said yesterday and felt her face redden

"Haru-chan are you okay?"Honey smiled brightly as he tugged on Haruhis hand slightly

"Yeah I'm fine"Haruhi turned his smile as Mori stopped stroking her now perfectly placed hair

"Haru-chan are you free this weekend?"Honey asked innocently as Tamaki drew closer to them

"Haruhi is spending the weekend shopping for something for her loving daddy!"Tamaki cooed as Haruhi just shot him an annoyed glare

"No I'm free, I just need to do some shopping on Sunday"Haruhi answered sweetly to Honey as Tamaki walked away to go grow mushrooms

"Takashi has a kendo tournament this weekend, you should come!"Honey gave Haruhis that sweet innocent look he had and smiled

"Hm.. sure"

**-Hiitachi Mansion that night—**

"Hey Hikaru did you notice something strange today?"Kaoru leaned against Hikarus bed room window and watched as the moon shines down onto the garden outside their house

"Huh? No why?"Hikaru came up behind his brother

"I think.. I think something's going on with Haruhi"

**-Otoori Mansion—**

"So that's the situation?"Kyoya placed his coffee down as he looked back to Honey who was sitting across from him

"Yes, can I count on your help Kyo-chan?"Honey asked as he drank his milk

"What's in it for me?"Kyoya knew he didn't have to hide his true nature from Honey

"If they start dating, the club would bring in more money"Honey offered knowing fully well Kyoya wanted some type of compensation

"Then I'll assist you"

**-Morinozuka Mansion—**

'...I have no reason to'Mori thought as he stared down at his cell phone. It was around 8 at night and Mori had finished all his kendo training for the day leaving him with some spare time

'But I'd like to'Mori thought as he opened his phone and scrolled down into his contacts

**-Haruhi—**

"Mori-senpai?"Haruhi opened her phone as she placed her pencil down.

'Why is he calling me?'Haruhi couldn't understand what reason he could possibly have, not that she really minded

"Hi"Moris voice was the same as always but something about it was a bit nervous, even shaken

"Is there something you needed?"Haruhi sat there looking down at her book waiting for him to say something

"I called to tell you goodnight"It sounded odd and he knew that but for some reason he really had wanted to call her

"Huh? Oh well goodnight Mori-senpai"Haruhi sat there confused but had a slight smile playing across her lips as she spoke

"Goodnight Haruhi"And there was silence

"Hm Mori-senpai, is there any reason you called to tell me this?"Haruhi still didn't understand what he was thinking but could practically feel the smile he was forming

**"I just wanted to hear your voice tonight"**

**The twins are hot on their tail and Kyoya has joined Honeys aid :P**


	3. A Sleepy Senpai

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"That looked like it hurt"Haruhi cringed as she watched Moris opponent fall to the ground. She has sitting with Honey on the side lines in the reserved seats as Mori broke down each and everyone of his opponents without so much as blinking

"He can still walk Haru-chan so there's no worries!"Honey chimed as he patted Haruhis arm. It had been an easy match and Honey already knew that Mori was going to win, there's no way he'd lose to this people.

"Mori-senpai makes it so they can't walk?"Haruhi shook slightly at the thought of someone behind thrown down so hard they weren't able to move

"It's happened before"Honey shrugged as he knew for a fact that Mori was cabale of doing so much more then hurting someone's legs

**-30 minutes later—**

"Good job Takashi!"Honey cheered as Mori made his way over to them. The last match had finished without so much as Mori breaking a sweat. Haruhi handed him the water bottle that Honey had handed to her

"Thanks"Mori took the bottle from her with a smile and undid the lid. He took a gulp of it before placing it back down

"That was really impressive Mori-senpai, I was sure that last guy had a chance"Haruhi glanced over to Moris last opponent who was at least 100 pounds more then him

"Takashi are you tired?"Honey asked as he noticed Moris posture slouching a bit

"Hm"Mori nodded slightly as Honey nodded back knowing Mori was going to need a nap soon

"Takashi Morinozuka can we get your photo for his months Kendo news letter!"A man carrying a camera and a press badge stepped forward and shook Moris hand

"Hm"With a simple nod the man took a step back and turned his camera on

"Mister Morinozuka this is your cousin right? Honinozuka"A man asked as he began writing things down on a note pad. He was dressed in the same fashion as the camera man and also holding a press pass.

"Yep! I'm his cousin Mitsukuni! Takashis done really well!"Honey smiled brightly and gave the man a thumps up

"And this little lady here put be the girlfriend am I right? Or am I right? Get a picture of them"The writer pointed to Haruhi who stood there in complete shock

'GIRLFRIEND!'her mind was literary screaming

"She's adorable isn't she?"Mori placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her a bit closer as the camera man took a few shots

"Eh?"Haruhi let out a loud eh sound as she looked up at Mori

"Hm? You are adorable Haruhi, so tiny and ..yawn.."Mori let out a slight yawn as Haruhi suddenly understood

'He's flirty when tired.. I almost forgot'Haruhi relaxed slightly as she felt better knowing those where really his thoughts

'I'm sorry but Takashi really need a nap!"Honey shooed the camera man and the writer away as he heard Mori yawn

"Haru-chan why don't you have some cake with me while Takashi sleeps"Honey looked back at Haruhi who just nodded slightly. Mori smiled brightly having that oddly light feeling to him as they walked out of the arena and into the waiting limo

**-Souh Mansion—**

"Are you sure Kaoru?"Tamaki sat there with a worried expression on his face as Kaoru nodded

"Yeah, I don't think he's ever looked at anyone like that before"Kaoru bit the inside of his lip feeling the jealousy and confusion rush through him

"Then I have no choice.. as her father.. I must protect her!"

**-Kyoya—**

"Did you do as you were asked?"Kyoya asked as he looked at the two men holding press passes

"Yes sir"They both placed the passes back in Kyoya hand and removed the sun glasses from their pockets

"How did she react?"Kyoya stepped into his limo as they both got in with him and began to place their ear pieces back in

"Embrassed"The both answered as they placed their guns back onto the belts they had on

"Interesting"

**-Honinozuka Mansion—**

"Nighty night Takashi!"Honey threw Mori down on the bed and then tossed the blanket over him. Haruhi stood there behind Honey holding the cup of warm milk

"Here you go Mori-senpai"Haruhi placed the cup in his hands as he smiled

"Your so sweet"Mori voice was light and happy as Haruhi felt just a little freaked out

'He's so… I like him better normal'Haruhi thought as she sat in the chair placed at his bed side

"I'll be back Haru-chan!"Honey called as he rushed out the door with a wide grin on his face

'Go for it Takashi! While you've still got the nerve!'Honey thought as he stood behind the door praying for Mori to make a move

"Well goodnight Mori-senpai"Haruhi smiled slightly as he placed the mug of warm milk down and sat up

"Why do you still call me that? Ha-ru-hi"The way he said her name, it was so.. seductive. It was almost scary how good he looked smirking at her.

"Wh-what?"Haruhi sat there completely shocked at how much Mori changed just from being tired

"Why do you still call me senpai? You dropped the honorific for Honey, why not me? Are you not comfortable around me?"Mori reached out and in the boldest move yet he pulled her up into his lap and smirked up at her. His eyes showed how tried he was but above that was a almost sinful look

"N-no! I-I'm completely comfortable around you Mori-senpai! Just not right now!"Haruhi sat there with the blush on her face covering her whole face

"Your cute when you blush"Mori whispered softly as he placed his fingers under her chin, slightly lowering her head.

'I think I'm gonna faint'Haruhi thought as she could clearly tell he was getting closer to her. He was looking into her eyes, his warm breath touched her lips as his were only a few centimeters apart from hers.

"Drop the honorific"And he fell back onto the bed dead asleep.

"That was a server character change.."Haruhi took a deep breath as she sat there still on top of him with a cheerful voice called to her from the door

_**"Haru-chan am I interrupting?"**_

**Demand is 3 :P**


	4. Shopping Trip

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Bye dad, I'll be back later"Haruhi called as she closed the door to her apartment and walked down the steps

"Haruhi! Oh what a coincidence!"Tamaki stood there against his limo waving at her like an idiot

"This is my house"Haruhi pointed out the serious flaw in his logic

"How about me and you go out today huh? Daddy wants to go wherever you want to!"Tamaki reached out his hand to Haruhi who just walked past him

"No way in hell senpai"

**-Hikaru and Kaoru—**

"Idiot.. I could have told him that wouldn't work"

**-Honey and Mori—**

"Mitsukuni, why are we standing there"Mori asked as he looked down at Honey. There they stood outside of the convenience store where they had come with Haruhi once before. They had been standing there for a good hour Honey had yet to tell him why

"We're going to help Haru-chan shop!"Honey finally answered once he spotted Haruhi walking towards them. She seemed to keep looking back behind her for some odd reason

"Haru-chan!"Honey called as he hugged her quickly and then looked over to Mori waiting for him to do the same but he just smiled at her

'Takashi! Come on!'Honey gave Mori a disappointed look

"Hey Honey, Hey Mori-se.. Mori"Haruhi whispered softly as she felt a slight blush cross her face as she remember what happened the day before

"Haru-chan can we help you shop? I want to spend time with you today!"Honey gave Haruhi that innocent look that she just couldn't say no to

"Sure I guess"

**-Kyoya—**

"Oh yes of course! That couple right there?"The women smiled brightly as Kyoya gave her his best host smile in return

"Yes, the girl and the tall young man"Kyoya answered as he bowed to the women and handed her the check

"Thank you Miss, I'll be on my way now"

**-Haruhi—**

"Wow Haru-chan that's amazing"Honey watched as Haruhi scanned everything herself

"Its just a self check out Honey"Haruhi placed all the food into bags and reached down to pick them up only to find they had all gone missing

"I'll carry it"Mori stood there behind her holding all 6 of her bags as if they were nothing but a pillow

"Thank you Mori"Haruhi smiled back at him, he seemed to have been smiling all day, and she had to admit she liked seeing him like that

"You there! The young couple! Come this way"The women wearing a store uniform grabbed Haruhi and Mori by their arms and dragged them into the center of the store where other couples stood together

'This has to be one of Kyo-chans plan'Honey thought as he looked at how perfectly everything had been set up in the few minutes it'd been since they had walked through

"Now as a prize we have this box of premium meat products!"The women pointed to a box filled with the best cuts of meat the store had

"That could save us a lot of money"Haruhi looked at the box as Mori blinked and then smiled

"Now all you have to do is get through the contest! Test one will be the lovers grip! In which you must remain holding your lovers hand through out the optical course!"The women pointed to the hallway filled with boxes and carts all set up in thing narrow passages

"Are you ready!"The women smiled as Haurhi looked up at Mori

"We'll win"Mori took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. His cheeks turned a slight pink as hers did too.

**"START!"**

It wasn't even a contest really. Mori picked Haruhi up bridal style and practically flew over everything with lightening speed. The crowd stood in awh.

"Oh my.. It seems we already have a winner!"The women stood there shocked as she handed the box to Mori who was still holding Haruhis hand

"Thanks Mori"Haruhi looked down at their entwined hands as he held the box in his free arm. Mori noticed her looking at their hands and slightly gripped hers a bit more

"Sir your little blonde friend said to tell you he took the young womens things home and would see you later today"The same women said as she waved them goodbye. Haruhi and Mori thought nothing of it as they started walking back to Haruhis house

"That was kind of fun"Haruhi could feel the blush on her face becoming more apparent as people looked at them as they walked by

"It was, I've never done that before"Mori answered as he couldn't help but feel like today had been one of the best days of his life

"Me either.. Hm.. here's my place"Haruhi stood there in front of her apartment as Mori still held her hand

"Yeah"Mori placed the box under his free arm to keep it steady as he walked her up the steps till they were standing outside her door

'I had a lot of fun today, would it be weird to spend tomorrow with her after school? Yes? No? Hm'Mori held a blank expression as he tired to figure out what to do

"Haruhi"Mori placed the box onto the floor as he looked down at their entwined fingers to realize that she was squeezing his hand slightly

"Yeah?"Haruhi looked up at him with that blush still burning her cheeks slightly

'I've never held someone's hand like this..'Haruhi nervously thought as Mori smiled. He leaned forward a bit as their eyes met. Her big brown ones sunk deep into his caring almost dangerous mysterious ones. You could hear the nervousness in his voice as he asked her..

**"Would you come over for a movie tomorrow?"**

**demand is 3 :P**


	5. The Hosts Divid

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

"Sweetheart what are you doing in daddy's closet?"Ranka stood in the doorway of his room and watched as Haruhi searched through his closet. On the floor laid a few of his dresses and some of his shoes.

"I need something cute for tomorrow dad"Haruhi pouted as her face was flushed with pink knowing what her dad would do next

"SQUEAL! Oh my little girl has a date? Who is it? Not that blonde idiot right?"Ranka ran over and wrapped his arms tightly around Haruhi who just slumped over him like jelly

"No dad, and it's not a date"Haruhi pushed her dad away as she returned to his closet

"Then why are you looking for something cute?"Ranka asked as he peered into his closet

"Because.. I DON'T KNOW!"

**-Host club—**

"Go, come on Takashi go"Honey nudged Mori who sat there watching Haruhi as she entered the host club. Instantly she was mobbed by Tamaki and the twins as normal.

"She's busy"Mori shook his head as Honey kept nudging him

"Come on Takashi just say hi"Honey nudged Mori a bit harder but he didn't move an inch

"Tamaki come here for a moment"Kyoya called as he looked at Honey for a moment.

"What is it Kyoya? I was having fun"Tamaki whined as he went over to Kyoya handed him a folder filled with papers

"Come on Takashi!"Honey grabbed Moris hand and dragged him to Haruhi who now stood there with only the twins

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan come with me!"Honey dropped Moris hand and grabbed both of Hikarus and Kaorus

"Ouch Honey what's with the grip?"Hikaru couldn't feel Honeys done crushing grip as he dragged them away

"Huh? What are you talking about Hika-chan?"Honey was trying his best to sound innocent

'He is! He's so on his side!'Kaoru thought as he looked back to see Mori and Haruhi standing there alone

"Good Afternoon Haruhi"Mori gave her a slight smile as he stood there a bit nervous for a reason he couldn't understand

"Hi Mori um.. about after school"Haruhi gripped the bag in her hands tightly as she looked up at Mori

"What about it?"Moris normally clam and non-emotional voice sounded a bit shaken

"I just need to change and then we can leave"Haruhi twisted the bag between her hands that held her clothes.

"Are you fine with an action movie?"Mori was talking more then normal, more then he had ever talked to anyone besides Honey. Haruhi noticed this quickly and breathed a little sign on relief

"I prefer action"

**-Hikaru and Kaoru—**

"What do you think their talking about?"Kaoru whispered to Hikaru as Honey sat across from them cutting the cake

"Who are talking about Kao-chan?"Honey handed Kaoru his cake as he gave him a bright smile

"Uh… no one"Kaoru nervously took a bite of his cake and tried to smile

"Ye-yeah no one"Hikaru took his cake from Honey as they sat there

**-Tamaki—**

"Kyoya! I wanna go back and play with Haruhi"Tamaki whined as he slammed his head down on the table

"You can go when we finish balancing the account, the props from the last Coplay coasted us 120,000 while we made out a solid 200,000"Kyoya handed Tamaki the list of items he had ordered

"Great! We're doing fine! Now if you'd please let me go back"Tamaki attempted to stand up only to have Kyoya grab his collar and pull him back into his seat

"That was from last week, we haven't finished here yet and if you try to leave before we're finished again we won't have that Mexican theme you wanted next month"Kyoya glared at Tamaki who signed

"Fine"

**-Mori and Haruhi—**

"No I never took you as a romantic person"Mori responded with a smile on his face. He was smiling a lot today actually.

"Honestly I'm not but the acting was really good"Some how they had moved to one of the couch and were sitting rather closely discussing movies

"I haven't seen it"Mori rested his head against his hand as his elbow propped up on the top of the couch

"If you want maybe tomorrow you could come over to study and then we can watch it"Haruhi voice was light, all the nervousness she had seemed to disappear talking to him seemed to natural

"Sounds good"Mori eyes seemed to light up slightly at the thought

'An invitation to her home? I never expected that'Mori thought as they heard the bell ring signally the club would start soon

"So after school then?"Haruhi stood up as Mori did the same. He nodded slightly as Haruhi smiled. Without even thinking about it she wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug and then pulled away with a blush on her face

'What the.. why did I do that! Great job Haruhi!'Haruhi turned away and walked towards her table

**-Tamaki—**

"Kyoya did you see that! She hugged him! Kyoya are you listening to me!"Tamaki yelled as he turned to Kyoya who was obviously become extremely pissed

"Tamaki can you repeat the last number I gave you for our current budget"Kyoya narrowed his eyes as Tamaki stared at him blankly

"Everyday before club hours you will sit here with me till you understand our tight budget as of this month"Kyoya stood up and walked away

"No fair!"Tamakis yelled as he pounded his fists like a child in detention

'Moron'Kyoya thought as he walked away from him. Honey was walking making his way past Kyoya

"Thanks Kyo-chan"Honey whispered

"With pleasure Honey"

**-After hours—**

"Hika-chan Kao-chan what are you doing?"Honey asked as he looked at Hikaru and Kaoru who sat at their table doing nothing

"Waiting for Haruhi"Hikaru answered as he leaned against Kaoru

"Haruhi left 10 minutes ago while you two were twincesting"Kyoya commented from his table where Tamaki had made an excuse to go home early

"Dammit! Kaoru next time we finish early"Hikaru grabbed Kaorus arm as they raced out the door hoping to catch up with Haruhi

"Where'd everyone go?"Haruhi stepped out of the dressing room and everyone's eyes turned to her. She stood there in a oddly enough lose fitted blue top and a knee length skirt that matched her slightly wedged slippers.

"Haru-chan your cute!"Honey smiled widely as he looked over to Mori who had a slight pink blush on his cheeks

"Yeah, cute"Mori added feeling a bit nervous about this whole thing

"Yes you look much more like a girl, make it a point that no one see's you"Kyoya didn't even really look at her, just glanced and turned back to his work, she honestly didn't appeal to him.

"Thanks for the complement I guess"Haruhi shrugged as she walked over to Mori

"Ready?"Haruhi asked as Mori nodded his head. He extended his hand and turned away slightly

'He wants me to hold his hand? Hm.. I guess that's okay'Haruhi placed her hands in his as his fingers laced in with hers.

"Bye you two!"Honey called as he watched Mori and Haruhi walking out the door of the host club

"Kyo-chan"Honey turned to Kyoya who had already packed up and was ready to leave

"Where are the others hiding?"Honey asked as he looked out the window

"Hikaru and Kaoru are on the east side by their limo, Tamaki is already far gone and I've made it a point that Moris limo is waiting on the west side"Kyoya responded as he handed Honey a print out that he made just a few moments ago

"Are the odds in his favor?"Kyoya asked as he looked out the window with honey seeing the twins

_**"I hope so"**_

**demand is 3 :P**


	6. The Kiss and The Question

**Thank you for the reviews :D sorry for the wait this is a long one :P**

"Traditional japanese style? It's pretty amazing"Haruhi walked along the stone tiles as Mori nodded slightly. Two maids held the front doors open as they stepped inside

"Welcome home Young Master, and welcome Miss Fujioka you look lovely today"The butlers and maids bowed in union in their matching outfits. Unlike the normal butlers who wore suits they wore simple kimonos

"This way"Mori lead the way as Haruhi gripped his hand a bit tighter while he pulled her down the hall way. A few twists and turns before Mori finally pushed open the doors to what she could only assume was his bedroom

"I'll be back"Mori released her hand and made his way to one of the doors on the side of his room that she could only assume was his bathroom. The room was large, a simple large bed as expected, nice smooth oak desk, a tv that looks like it's hardly used and a few simple things placed around the room

'Nice and simple'Haruhi took a seat on the floor and dropped her bag down figuring he'd be back soon

"Takashi! Takashi! Guess what I got a…mm hi"There in the door way stood a boy holding what looked like a report in his hand. He looked almost identical with Mori expect he wasn't as tall and seemed a bit to exocentric

"Hi.. aren't you mm"Haruhi stared at the boy for a little while trying to place his name

"Satoshi, your Haruhi right? What are you doing in there?"Satoshi asked as he came to sit next to her. He seemed to be eyeing her down for some odd reason

"Uh…"Haruhi just stared at him blankly not really sure how to answer that question

"Satoshi I told you to knock"Mori appeared from the room he had just walked into dressed in more normal clothes.

"Takashi I got an A on the report I did on kendo! And why is Haruhi here? Does Mom know?"Satoshi ran up and held his paper up to Moris face

'He reminds me of someone..'Haruhi thought as she watched Mori picked Satoshi up and place him outside the door

"Good job, remember to knock"Mori patted Satoshis head slightly and then closed the door

"Your brother seems.. friendly"Haruhi commented as Mori helped her stand up

"Ready?"Mori gestured to another door on the opposite side of his room with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah"

**-Souh Mansion—**

"I wanna go to Moris house and hangout with him and Haruhi!"Tamaki whined as he sat in his bedroom

"It's unsettling that you track her phone like that, now sit down and listen"Kyoya pointed to the large chart that he had brought up in Tamakis room

"Come on Kyoya why do we have to be here too?"Hikaru leaned against his brothers shoulder as they sat there next to Tamaki

"Because you two cause the most finical damage when you break things"

**-Morinozuka Mansion—**

'I didn't know you could actually have a movie theater inside your house'Haruhi thought as she rested against the soft velvet seat of the movie theater room. This would explain why the tv is never used.

"Which one would you like?"Mori held up a chart to her titled Action movies and she scanned the paper before pointing to one

"I like that on"Mori smiled slightly as he pressed a few buttons on the side of the large screen before the picture began to play

'Would it be too forward for me to get closer to her.. how close is too close? Hm…'Mori sat down next to Haruhi who seemed completely relaxed and that just made him more nervous

"Mori is something wrong?"Haruhi noticed how stiff Mori had seemed to be sitting and scooted a bit closer to him.

"I'm fine"Mori relaxed slightly as he watched her attempting to get a bit closer to him and figure it was fine. He placed his arm around her shoulder and looked down at her for a responds

'Hm? Oh I guess I was a bit cold'Haruhi glanced at moris hand that now wrapped around her and she leaned against him relaxing as the movie began. They sat their together enjoying the movie while both thinking the same thing

'This is nice'

**-Honey—**

"Young Master Honinozuka you can go in I'm sure the Young master wouldn't mind"The butler stood outside the movie theater room as Honey peaked his head in

"No no I'm just watching from here"Honey whispered back as the man bowed and left

"Mitsukuni? What are you doing?"Satoshis asked as he stood behind Honey who was still looking inside

"Shh Sato-chan, Takashis on a date"Honey whispered back as Satoshi peaked his head onto the room

"I'm so telling mom"Satoshis pouted as he looked over to where the two were sitting

"Sato-chan let's leave then alone"Honey pulled Satoshis away from the door and closed it

"No way! That girls going to try and seduce my brother away from our family!"Satoshi panicked as he ran back to the room only to have Honey pick him up

"Haru-chans got as much seduction ability as a dead rat"Honey carried Satoshi out of Moris room and placed him outside

"Now no interrupting them okay?"Honey pointed his finger at Satoshi who signed

"Yes Mitsukuni"Satoshi didn't really have a choice, he was bound by a code of honor to listen to his senpai

"Good! Now let's go get some cake"

**-Souh Mansion—**

"It's been 2 hours! How much more is there!"Kaoru looked like he was going to fall asleep as Kyoya drowned on and on about work

"We have 2 more power points to go through before any of you can leave, let this be a lesson that money does not fall from the sky"Kyoya pulled up another power point

"But it can Kyoya! All we need to do is a make few phone calls"

**-Morinozuka Mansion—**

"Did you enjoy the movie?"Mori stood up and then lead Haruhi back into his normal bedroom

"It was great! I never saw that ending coming"Haruhi took a seat on Moris bed as he came to sit next to her. A smile placed on both their faces.

'I'm glad for that, spending time with her has been the most fun I've ever had'Mori smiled as his eyes traveled over o the table where her bag sat

"Study?"That was really all he needed to say

'Study=studing= with him so… he wants me to study with him?'Haruhi questioned as her thought process broke down what that could mean

"Sure"Haruhi reached forward to grab his hand and pull him to stand up.

**Crash**

"Are you okay?"Mori questioned with a slight blush on his face. As he stood up Haruhi had tugged him forward and somehow they landed where they are now. On the sturdy desk with Haruhi lying on her back and Mori hovering over her

"Ye-yeah"Haruhi cheeks turned to a light pink as Mori hovered over her. It was the first time they were eye level since the day he had been tried and didn't know what he was doing

'She's blushing'Mori placed his hand against her cheek and then looked into her brown eyes that seemed to in a way hypnotize him with the say that shined

'What's he doing?.. What am I doing?'Haruhi hadn't even noticed it herself but somehow she was propped up on her elbows getting closer to him as he leaned forward. It was an odd feeling, almost like it was a magnetic connection that seemed to be drawing them together

'Is this bad? Would this ruin things? Hm….'Mori didn't have much time to think because Haruhis eyes were already closed as her lips where already gently brushed up against his. It was too late to change anything and Mori knew that so he made the best of the situation

'Oh wow'Haruhis mind was at a complete lose for words as Mori kissed her back. His lips were soft and he was extremely gentle with the way he handled her. His hands rested against her lower back gently easing her back down onto the table as he kept his lips pressed to hers. It was sweet and light, the purest and most innocent of kisses

"Takashi what was that loud crash.. Get off my brother!"Satoshi burst into the room without bothering to knock and nearly fainted at the sight before him

'I told him to knock'Mori pulled away from her slightly and looked down at her

"Sato-chan let's go, come on"Honey dragged the very shocked Satoshi out of the room and closed the door quickly

"Hm.. Mori"Haruhi curled her fingers against his shirt and looked up at him with a slight smile on her lips. Mori couldn't help but smile, he felt wonderful. His arms tightened around her slightly as he leaned down and whispered

_**"Would you be my girlfriend, Haruhi Fujioka?"**_

**demand is 3 :P**  
><strong><br>**


	7. A Brothers Jealousy

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"I..I uh… Yes"She was at a lose for words. It was as if everything had come to a complete halt after he kissed her. A slight smile spread across Moris face as he pulled himself off her and took her hand

"Thank you"Mori did the first truly romantic thing he had ever done, he kissed her hand and then lead her over to the floor so they could study

'If she had said no what would I have done?'Mori thought as he went over his very wild impulsive action

**-Honey—**

"Did you hear that Sato-chan!"Honey whispered happily as he leaned against Moris bed room door

"Not now Mitsukuni"Satoshi sat further down the hall trying to cope with the news he had just received. His dear brother had a girlfriend now which meant only one this, less time for Satoshi to spend with him

"Sato-chan you're over reacting"

**-Mori and Haruhi—**

"Do you want to tell the others?"Haruhi closed her textbook after Mori had helped her finish her homework. Being 2 grades it didn't really surprise her that he was able to help her finish it quickly. His hand was covering hers as she turned her hand over to grip his.

"Not yet"Mori answered simply as he stood up with her. They made there way over to his bed where he pulled her up into his lap

"Is this what boyfriends do?"It was meant to me a thought but slipped past his lips as he held her there in his lap. Haruhi rested her head slightly against his chest enjoying the moment of peace

"I don't know, I've never had one"The slight blush on her cheeks felt red hot as his hand rested against her cheek. Things seemed a lot easier now, the worst of it was over right?

"Haruhi"His voice floated to her ears as he looked down at her. A slightly pink on his cheeks and a nervous almost scared look that she had never seen before appeared on his features.

"Hm?"She tilted her head slightly as she studied the blush on his cheeks that seemed a little out of place

"Ki-kiss" Stuttering? The wild Takashi Morinozuka was nervous. Haruhi smiled slightly as she realized what he was asking

'That's a common thing to ask right? Boyfriends ask that right'Mori always the gentlemen didn't want to over step their bounds, it was still so new to both of them

'Kiss=kissing= can I kiss you?'Haruhi thought as she broke down what that meant and nodded her head. A smile crossed his lips as he felt a bit relieved. He moved his hands down to rest on her hips and brought his lips to hers. His lips felt like a burst of warm spreading through her. It was so different then the first one. It was hot, feverish and caused him to twist them to lie back against his bed that seemed to be sucking them deeper into it.

'What's happening? Am I going to far with this? It should be fine, I can stop whenever I want'Mori was questioning himself as he had Haruhi pressed back against his bed with her hands running down his back and gripping into his shirt like she was about to rip it to pieces. It wasn't like anything they had ever had before, a kiss that left them burning wanting more, even when it was wrong to want so much.

"Sorry, that went too far"Mori pulled himself off her enough to look into her now seemingly frosty eyes. Her breathing was short as he remained clam, all those years of kendo and physical exertion gave him an amazing lung capacity

"It-it's fine"Haruhi placed her hand against her lips and felt the tingle like when your lips go numb from cold and them suddenly turn really warm again

"Mori"Haruhi touched his cheek as he stayed above her still unsure just how to apologize for what he had done.

"Hm?"Mori felt her arms wrap back around his neck as he tried to keep his balance

"Again"

**-Souh mansion—**

"I see.. Yes I understand"Kyoya hung his phone up and turned back to the others who sat on Tamakis bed eating commoners pop corn

"Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru your phones"Kyoya held his hand out to them as they each withdrew their phone and dropped it in his hands opening the presentation would be over soon

"Are we done here?"Kaoru leaned against Hikaru feeling exhausted for the hours and hours of nothing but numbers

"We are now"Kyoya walked over to Tamakis bathroom and emptied the phones into the sink before blasting the water

"Why'd you do that!"

"My phone!"

"No! how will my Haruhi call me now!"

-Satoshi—

_**"Dam why aren't they answering"**_

**And the plot thickens :P demand is 4 :P**


	8. The Twins Plan and Moris Boundary

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"I see so it's non-official yet then?"Kyoya looked over to Honey who had come to join him for tea. It was club hours and everyone was busy working expect Honey who had no clients today and Mori who was serving tea

"Yep! I don't think Haru-chan knows how to tell everyone"Honey bite into the cake that sat in front of him

"Want me to arrange for them to be caught in the act?"Kyoya was in a rush, he had been using time to help them and still had nothing to show for it

"No, Haru-chan won't be able to keep the secret for long, just look at them"

**-Haruhi—**

"Thank you ladies, I really enjoy your company too"Haruhi smiled her host smile as she felt a hand touch her shoulder

"Tea?"Mori had a slight smile on his face as he held up the pot of tea. Haruhi nodded with the faintest blush on her cheeks as he started to pour their tea

"Oh Mori! You look great today!"

"Why aren't you and Honey hosting?"

"Please come sit with us!"

"Yes that'd be great!"

"It'd be a real treat!"

"Mori please take a seat"Haruhi voice had taken on a new light, it was softer and a bit sweeter. Mori placed the pot down and placed a chair next to Haruhi. The girls all chooed as Mori and Haruhi sat there together, mostly Haruhi talked and Mori just nodded but they were used to that

"Haruhi"Mori turned to her and the girls suddenly went silent

"Hm? Oh wait, Mori do you want to come over today?"Haruhi question was innocent enough but the girls let out a squeal and started saying things like yaoi and boy love.

'She wants to spend time with me? I didn't have to ask her to come after all'Mori nodded with a smile as he suddenly turned around and say the twins creeping towards them

'He spotted us!'Hikaru and Kaoru froze still and didn't make a move as they saw Mori looking straight at them

'Back up back up back up!'Hikaru and Kaoru both turned away and started walking back to their table

'Did they want something?'Mori didn't really give the twins much thought, they were always up to something but never dared pull anything over on him

**-Honey and Kyoya—**

"Your right, Haruhi just doubled her cost for the day"Kyoya opened his note book and began to calculate the amount Haruhi was no worth with Mori with her

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan are up to something"

**-Tamaki—**

"It looks like so much fun"Tamaki eyes filled with tears as he looked over to Haruhi and Mori who sat together

"Tamaki what's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh no do you need a shoulder to cry on?"

"I'm sorry my beautiful princesses, it's just I worry my daughter is growing up without me"Tamaki back into his host mode smiled at the ladies and whipped the tears from his eyes

"You mean Haruhi?"

"Isn't she dating Mori?"

"They are cute together"

And then it happened.

"NO! DADDY SAYS NO!"Tamaki raced over to where Haruhi and Mori sat. He grabbed Moris shoulder

"MORI! WE NEED TO TALK NOW!"His yelling had attracted everyone's attention. Haruhi gave Tamaki as annoyed look as Mori stood up and turned around. He looked down at Tamaki who suddenly lost all the color in his face

"I..I just forgot how much taller you are then me, hahahaha nevermind"Tamaki turned on his heel and walked back over to his client

'So physical confrontation is no'

**-Kyoya and Honey—**

"Did Tama-chan just make an attempt to fight Takashi?"Honey asked curiously as he watched the scene

"Yes, but even he isn't that stupid"

**-Fujioka Residence—**

"It's not much but make yourself at home"Haruhi held open the door as Mori stepped inside. He had to duck slightly due to the height of the doorway but didn't mind. He was happy just to be there with her. Haruhi slipped her shoes off as Mori did the same and followed her into the room on the far right.

"It's nice"Mori looked at her small bedroom. It was 1/4 of his bedroom but was oddly cozy looking. A small desk on the floor and a bed with a lamp next to it, a few shelves and a tiny closet. Haruhi placed her bag on the floor as she stood a seat. Mori did as she did and they sat their with the books on the table

"After we study want to watch the movie?"Haruhi looked down at her book trying not to let the nervous get to her. It was the first time she actually brought a boy home, not that her dad would care anyway right?

"Sounds nice"

**-Hitachiin Mansion—**

"Boss that was stupid"Hikaru and Kaoru sat across from Tamaki as the maid poured them tea

"I didn't know what I was supposed to do!"Tamaki yelled as he slammed his head against the table

"You can't take on Mori, none of us really can besides Honey and that's not going to happen"Kaoru was always the reasonable one but was at a loss for a solution for the problem

"You don't think their together right? I don't want my little girl to grow up"Tamaki curled up into a ball on the floor and started to wheep. Hikaru and Kaoru both nodded and got down beside him

"Boss, Haruhi isn't you daughter, if you want to keep her, you need to realize that right now"

**-Fujioka Residence—**

"Do you like it so far?"Haruhi leaned back against Mori who was lying behind her. They were curled up in her bed watching the movie play. His arms wrapped around her waist as she rested her back against his chest

"Yes, it's good"Mori smiled down at her. The light from the tv reflected off her face as they laid there together. Haruhi leaned up and pointed to her lips

'Is that her way of asking for a kiss?'Mori questioned himself as he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. It was short and sweet like being kissed by a petal.

'Huh?'Haruhi gave him a questioning look. The last kiss they had made her gasp and beg for more, but this one was so sweet and simple, it wasn't the wild side he showed her when they were together.

"Mori is something wrong?"Haruhi placed her hands on his face and felt the slight heat he had on his cheeks.

"I'm fine"Mori was being honest, there was nothing really wrong with him. He was just trying to keep the boundaries between them stable

"Then can I have a kiss?"Haruhi whispered softly as she suddenly felt his lips touch hers again. It was soft and gentle like the one he had given her not moments ago

"Was that alright?"Mori questioned not knowing if he was doing something wrong since she directly asked him this time. Haruhi smiled up at him and being the blunt person she was

_**"I want it deeper"**_

**Demand is 4 :P**


	9. The failed Attempt and Rankas trust

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

'Taken out of context that sounds so seductive'Mori pulled away from Haruhi and covered his face with his hands trying to hide the flush of red on his face

'Was it something I said?'Haruhi thought as she looked at Mori who now sat away from her hiding his face

"Mori?"Haruhi placed her hands against his and lowered them from his face. He looked up at her with a slightly pink face.

"Hm?"Mori tried not to look at her as he started down at her comforter. He was so embarrassed at his thoughts it was like nothing else mattered, not even the sound of the door opening

"Did I say something wrong? I thought you liked kisses?"Haruhi was confused as she tilted her head to try and get him to look at her

"I do"Mori looked up at her a bit alarmed that he had given her the wrong impression. She looked at him with nothing more then confusion.

"Then why? You've been kissing me so lightly"Haruhi questioned as she pointed to her lips. They weren't tingling or swollen like the first time they had a real kiss.

"Boundaries"Mori took her hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze hoping she'd understand

'Boundaries=safety=between me and him= he's trying to keep us from going to far… what a gentlemen'Haruhi broke down what he was trying to say as a smile spread across her lips

"You're really a gentlemen Mori, but kisses won't hurt me okay?"Haruhi gave him a sweet smile. It showed everything her words couldn't, understanding, caring, and above all need. Mori nodded slightly and pulled her towards him. He tilted her chin up and gave in. His lips burnt hers in the heat that made her lose her breath and her lips swell slightly. It was so warm and yet was cool enough to keep her from falling over as he held her steady. His lips massaged hers gently, every few seconds he'd give her a second to breath before moving back in and taking her breath away once again

'Kisses can't hurt, but what they lead to might'Mori couldn't deny it, he had wanted her, in a way that was shameful for an unmarried man. But nonetheless he laid her down against the bed and continued to kiss her with his hands placed firmed into the sheets keeping him from touching her

"You know I did knock"A very angry voice came from the door way as Mori pulled away from her and for the first time he was afraid truly afraid

"Hi dad"Haruhi looked at Ranka who stood in the door way in his drag queen make up and a bag of take out

"Hi dear, ah aren't you the Morinozuka boy?"Ranka moved closer as he stood beside the bed. Mori straightened himself back up and helped Haruhi sit up

"I had no bad intentions"Mori got straight to the point, he knew what Ranka must be thinking, what any father would be thinking

"Takashi my boy"Ranka placed his hand on Moris head obviously not the least bit fearful

"Dad.. I don't really think your on a first name bases with him.. I mean your being rude"Haruhi gave her father an annoyed look

"It's fine"Mori squeezed Haruhis hand slightly as he kept his eye contact with Ranka

"Now Takashi my boy, I was standing in that door way for about 5 minutes and you know what"Ranka looked Mori in the eye and then smiled

"What Sir?"Mori was being formal of course, the last thing he needed was for Ranka to hate him like he hated Tamaki.

"I heard what you said to my daughter about boundaries, keep her safe would you?"

**-Host club the next day—**

"Takashi how'd it go yesturday?"Honey looked over to Mori who had been smiling all day, not a big smile but a smile

"Great"Mori handed Honey an extra piece of cake as he heard the door open

"Haruhi! Come here would you"The moment Haruhi stepped in Tamaki called her over to his table

'I'll just talk to her later'Mori thought as he turned to Honey who was getting frosting on his face

**-Haruhi—**

"What do you want Tamaki senpai?"Haruhi asked annoyed as she had hoped to go see Mori right away. Tamaki sat there on the table that was oddly empty of anything besides a simple rose

"Haruhi we need to talk"Tamaki pointed to the chair that was across from him as Haruhi sat down without much complaint

"What?"She dropped her bag on the floor and sat up

"I've come to realize you're not my daughter"Tamaki reached over and grabbed Haruhis hand.

"I know that, everyone knows that, it'd be impossible for you to be my father"Haruhi answered in a emotionless matter of fact tone

"What I'm saying is I realize that.. my feeling were a bit misguided.. and since you aren't in any type of relationship.. I was wondering if.."Tamaki began but then felt a hand cover his mouth

"Tamaki that's where you've been, come we need to get going"Kyoya gripped Tamakis jaw tightly and dragged him off the table

"MMMMMMHHHHHH"Tamakis muffled words came out as Kyoya dragged him away off into the back room where all the props were held

_**"What was that Tamaki? Yes of course I can show you our budget again"**_

**demand is 4 :P**


	10. Such A Gentlemen

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Hi Mori"Haruhi waved slightly as Mori made his way over to her. She'd been sitting there since Tamaki was dragged away out of sight

"Hi"Mori took his seat across from her and smiled slightly

"Is there a reason why we have so little customers today?"Haruhi questioned glancing around the club room

"Valentines"Mori answered simply with a slight smile. He scooted his chair closer to hers so they sat hip to hip

'Valentines? Oh great I forgot..'Haruhi looked over to Mori who was tracing circles on her hand under the table

"Do you like chocolate Mori?"It seemed like an innocent enough question but by Moris reaction it was like she asked him what color underwear he was wearing

"Yes"Mori had slightly red cheeks as he answered her question and felt her fingers lace in with his. Even with their hands hidden under the table it was obvious there was something more going on

'Is she planning on getting me chocolate? That wouldn't be the first girl but it seems to mean a lot more coming from her'Mori smiled slightly at the thought of Haruhi actually going out of her way to give him a gift

'Should I make them?… No I'd burn then… but does buying them lose it's meaning? No right? Uh..'Haruhi sat there with Mori in a comfortable silence perplexed by it

**-Hikaru and Kaoru—**

"I don't think this"Hikaru leaned against his brother shoulder as they stood a good distance from Mori and Haruhi watching them closely

"I don't either, what do we do now?"Kaoru narrowed his eyes slightly at the scene before him

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan aren't going to do anything"A hands grabbed both of their shirts and they looked back to see Honey smiling up at them

"But Honey what if they start dating"Hikaru gave Honey a disapproving look

"Then they deserve each other, Takashi is really happy with Haru-chan around so no ruining it okay?"Honey walked in front of them and gave them both the potty face he made

"Honey we don't want to share our toy"Kaoru admitted glancing back at Haruhi who was now closer to Mori

"Haru-chan isn't a possession, she's a lady and Takashi is good with taking care of ladies"

**-Tamaki and Kyoya—**

"But Kyoya I think I love her!"Tamaki argued as he pulled against the locked door leading back into the music room

"It's a bit late for that Tamaki, if you couldn't tell she's already falling for Mori"Kyoya didn't bother standing up to unlock the door for him as Tamaki pounded his fists against the door

"No! No! I don't want to let her go!"Tamaki whined like a child as he leaned against the door

"Then you should have held her tigher"Kyoya wasn't really listening to Tamaki at his point since all he was doing was whining. Until he finally stopped. Tamaki stood up and straightened out his clothes. Without any warning he walked over to Kyoya and fell to his knees

"Kyoya please, I want my Haruhi back"

**-That Night—**

"Haruhi are you sure you don't want daddys help?"Ranka asked as he watched Haruhi standing there attempting to follow the instruction in the make your own chocolate kit

"No I can do it dad"Haruhi set the pot on the stove an waited

**POP**

"Okay help me"

**-The next day: Morinozuka Mansion—**

"Satoshi isn't home today"Mori held open his bed room door for Haruhi. Today was the first time they didn't have club activities, apparently Tamaki was suffering some type of mental break down so Mori took the opportunity to bring her home again.

"I'm getting the feeling he doesn't like me"Haruhi stepped inside Moris room gripping her bag tightly. All day she had to run from crazy girls trying to give her chocolates and could only imagine how it must have been for the others.

"He's protective"Haruhi nodded as she took a seat next to him on his bed. Haruhi held her bag closely and then withdrew a tiny box from it and placed it in his hands

"My dad made it"Haruhi watched as he opened the box and smiled slightly. Even knowing she hadn't made it herself it was happy with it.

"Thank you"Mori closed the box and placed it on his bed side. Leaning down he kissed her cheek and took her small hands in his

"Kiss?"Haruhi gave him a playful smile as he nodded slightly. If there was one thing he had learned it was that unless the kiss was deep without him holding anything back it wasn't going to fly with her. Mori wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap so she' be more steady.

'Is it weird to like kisses this much?'Haruhi couldn't help but wonder as she melted into mush when he started to kiss her. His kisses always made her melt into nothing and disappear into a world she didn't know. It was something that had them both completely lost.

'Is it fine to touch? As long as it's not much it can't hurt, can it?'Mori questioned himself as he let his hands lightly trace the curves of her body. Her lips felt like fire rushing through him, giving him a feverish feeling the whole time. He placed his hands against her stomach and even without realizing it he was gently cupping her small chest in his hands through her uniform

"Mo-mori?"His name came out in a gasp of air when she pulled away from him slightly to breath and felt his hands on her

'What am I doing? Gentlemen don't do these things.. it's shameful'Mori removed his hand from her body only to have Haruhi grab his hands

"I'm sorry"Mori apologized worried she'd be angry with him but was taken back by the smile on his lips

_**"Your too much of a gentlemen Mori"**_

**demand is 4:P**


	11. Code of Honor

**Internet problems**

"Takashi don't you think that's enough for today?"Honey asked as he sat down on the pouch. It was mid day already and for the past 5 hours Mori had been training outside inn his yard with no interruptions

"Break time"Mori sat next to Honey on the pouch and took a drink of water from the pitcher the maid had left him.

"Takashi is something wrong? You didn't bring your phone today"Honey asked curiously, for the past week Mori had been bringing his phone with him when he went to train just incase Haruhi would call needing something. But oddly enough today he was empty handed

"Did you two have a fight?"Honey had decided to try and guess what happened. Mori shook his head and stared down at the wooden steps lost in his thoughts.

'She was fine with it right? But she could have been just trying to make me feel better about it'Mori couldn't shake the feeling he had done something horribly wrong and was almost avoiding her because of it

"Takashi did you do something you weren't supposed to do?"Honey smiled when he saw Moris reaction. Mori gave Honey a sad almost help me look

"It couldn't have been that bad Takashi"Honey patted Moris back trying to console him the best he knew how too.

"I touched her"Mori covered his face with his hands feeling the shame he thought he must have brought upon himself and his family, but most importantly Haruhi

"Hm? What do you mean? Haru-chan seemed to be doing just fine today"Honey recalled earlier today during club activities where Haruhi seemed to be light as air.

"I have to take responsibility for my actions"It sounded so dramatic coming from him. But that's how he was when it came to the people he wanted to protect and care for

"Takashi I don't think you did anything bad, Haru-chans fine I'm sure"Honey watched as Mori stood up and made his way inside the house. Curious as Honey was he started to follow after him

"She can never get married now"Mori was clearly thinking to much into this but couldn't seem to stop the panicked feeling he had. Even though his face showed no emotion he was panicked

"Takashi… I'm going to call Haru-chan so you can talk to her"Honey took his phone out and started to dial Haruhis number as Mori started out the window

'She's been so terribly dishonored and it's all my fault, how will she ever get married? I'm ruined her'Mori started out the window into the zen garden that laid to the left of his home. It was so peaceful out there that it distracted him from Honeys yelling on the phone

**-Haruhi—**

"Haru-chan! Did Takashi do something wrong?"Honeys voice ran through the phone as Haruhi stood there in her bedroom carrying her laundry

"Huh? No why?"Haruhi walked out her door and unloaded her clothes into the washer

"I think he feels bad about something he did, but he's not explaining it to me!"Honey whined

"Really? It wasn't that big a deal"Haruhi recalled the only thing she thought could have worried him so much

"What was it Haru-chan? I wanna know! Pwease!"Honey made the cutest voice he could

"He just touched my chest when we were kissing, I don't think it's that big a deal; should it be?"Haruhi questioned not really understanding how that's a big deal. In today's modern world it's considered normal right?

"Oh Haru-chan! You don't understand! Takashi is from the Morinozuka family, they live by a district code of honor!"Honey seemed to suddenly come to some type of realization

**-Mori—**

'I must do the honorable thing, where does Ranka work? Do I call him? Would that be impolite'Mori walked out into the waiting limo with his phone and wallet in hand. His fingers began to dial the only person he knew for sure would have it

"Hello Mori"Kyoyas voice answered

"May I have Rankas work number?"Mori reached into one of the tiny compartments inside the limo and withdrew a pen and paper

"Of course, but why?"

"I have a question for him"

-**-Kyoya—**

'This is about to get very… interesting'Kyoya thought as he hung up after giving Mori Ranaks number. He turned to his left and was blinded by yet another flash

"Kyoya do you think Haruhi would like this camera? It's so cute!"Tamaki held up a pink little camera and started taking more pictures

"I'm sure she'd reject anything you give her"

**-Ranka—**

"Oh your such a doll! Come see me again sweet heart!"Ranka waved as one of the men left. It had been a slow day.

"Ranka you've got a young man here to see you"The man behind the bar guestured towards the door

"Oh my! Hello there Takashi, what brings you here? Is Haruhi with you?"Ranka looked around behind Mori who seemed to be slightly in shock from the bar where Ranka worked. His sat uncomfortable when Ranka dragged him to a near by table and people began to stare

"Ranka I must be honest with you"Mori got straight to the point as Rankas smile dropped. He leaned forward on the table and stared at Mori waiting

"What'd you do to my little girl?"It couldn't have sounded more intimidating it he had a gun held to Moris head when he said that and everyone waited listening carefully

"I dishonored your daughter"Mori stood up from his seat and then in an unexpected turn of events. He bowed to Ranka, he laid on the floor with his head low

"Please allow me to take respondaibility"

**-Haruhi—**

"Should I explain to him it wasn't a big deal?"Haruhi questioned as she turned back to her washer and closed the lid

"I think so, Taka… hm? Where'd he go?"

"Where'd who go?"Haruhi could hear the sound of Honeys foot steps hit the ground indicating he was now running

"Hm.. Haru-chan I'll have to call you back I lost Takashi somewhere"and the line went dead

"How strong is his code of honor? Is doing something so small really that big a deal to him?"Haruhi questioned as she walked over to her kitchen and opened the ice box

**"I'm sure he'll get over it"**

**demand is 4:P**


	12. Too much

**100 reviews :D Long chappy for you :D**

"At least it's done"Haruhi closed her book and set it to the side.

**-knock-**  
><strong>-knock-<strong>

"Dad did you forget your key again?"Haruhi yelled as she walked towards the door. She turned the handle and was hit by a scene that shocked and scared her. There was Mori kneeling down in front of her door and her father standing behind him holding a very dented base ball bat that he had hovering over Moris head.

"Haruhi Fujioka would you marry me?" And then it all went black

**-One Hour later-**

"Haruhi my little sweet heart are you okay?"Ranka asked as he looked down at Haruhi who was lying on her bed

"What happened?.. I could have sworn that Mori.. was he here?"Harhi mumbled softly as she sat up and looked around the room. Mori sat in a chair on the side of her bed looking a bit worried

"Are you okay?"Mori placed his hand against Haruhi forehead checking her for a tempeture

"I'm sorry Haruhi me and Takashi had a bit of a mistunderstanding"Ranka nervously rubbed the back of his head

"What happened?"Haruhi felt Moris hand stroke her hair as he sat down next to her. His arm wrapped around her shoulder to keep her steady

"Well Takashi told me he dishonored you.. so I just assumed that well.. any who it was a big misunderstanding!"Ranka backed away slowly as Haruhi shot him a glaring annoyed look

"You assumed what dad?"Her eyes narrowed into a cold sweep as Ranka quickly exited the room

"I'm sorry for the trouble"Moril eyes diverted to the bed sheets as Haruhi smiled slightly

"Mori it's fine, I promise you didn't dishonor me at all and I'm not the slightest bit upset"Haruhi placed his hand over his and gripped it slightly. A smile crossed his lips as he looked at her

'Promise?'His eyes were speaking to her and oddly enough she understood.

"Promise"She wasn't the best with talking with her eyes but her words were just as good. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his chest before feeling the back of her head for a bump

"Didn't I hit the ground?"Haruhi felt around the back of her head looking for the bump she was sure she would have gotten from fainting

"I caught you"Mori smoothed down her now tussled hair and then placed his hand against her cheek

"Your really chivalries Mori"Haruhi leaned against his hand and nuzzled it slightly

**-Hikaru and Kaoru—**

"This is really getting annoying"Hikaru sat inside their limo

"Where do you think they went?"Kaoru leaned against his brothers back and stared out the window

"Haruhis place I guess.. I never thought Ranka would accept him to easily"Hikaru pressed his head against the window trying to relax

"Hikaru.. I didn't want to do this but maybe we should.. you know"

**-Ranka—**

"How long have they been in there?"Ranka stared nervously at Haruhis bed room door. He hadn't had the guts to go back in after he left feeling like an idiot

"I'm sure their okay, I mean Takashi over reacted over touching her chest but.. what if…"Ranka stared off into space and suddenly the image of his sweet daughter seducing Mori came to mind

"HARUHI I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO… nevermind"Ranka pushed open the door to see Mori sitting on the floor and Haruhi at her desk both of them looking down into a book

"…. Stop thinking like that dad"Haruhi eyes practically killed him as Ranka backed away closing the door again

**-Haruhi and Mori—**

"Haruhi"Mori called her name as he placed the kendo book he was reading down

"Yeah?"Haruhi turned around to see Mori looking a bit tired, which actually worried her a bit

"Hm.. go take a nap in my bed, sorry if it's not soft like yours"Haruhi smiled slightly as Mori nodded. He climbed into her bed and pulled the blankets over him; they went far past Haruhis feet but just barely past his

"Good night"Mori looked over to her with a slightly smile until he closed his eyes

**thump…thump….thump**

"He's a bit weird when he sleeps"Haruhi looked over to Mori who was actually rolling around on her bed slightly making little thumping noises. She closed her book and made her way over to him. Her hand touched the side of his face as she sat there looking down at him

'Why do I still call him Mori?'The thought suddenly hit her as she stared down at him. Even her father was now on a first name bases with him, and after all he did always call her Haruhi

"Ta-ka-shi"She whispered softly trying to get used to saying his name

'I don't even have permission to call him that yet, maybe it's too soon?'Haruhi ran her fingers through his short hair and smiled slightly

'I'll wait till he asks me to call him that'Haruhi pulled her hand away only to suddenly have it clasped with in his. Moris eyes opened slightly to reveal that he wasn't yet all there

"Hey"His voice was a like a whisper as he spoke. A grin placed on his lips an a bit of a glazed stare showed him in a new light

"Uh.. Mori I think you should go back to sleep"Haruhi suggested as she pulled her hand out of his and then tugged the blanket up to his chest

"Why aren't you calling me Takashi anymore?"Mori questioned as he reached forward and pulled her towards him. Haruhi slumped against his chest with her cheeks slightly red

"I..I never did, now nighty night Mori!"Haruhi tired to push him back down to go to bed but he wouldn't budge an inche

"You did I heard it, call me Takashi again I like it"Mori kissed her cheek and all the color rushed to her face.

'He's so unbearable good at this when he's tired'Haruhi blushed as she felt his arms wrap around her

"Come nap with me"Mori pulled her back down onto the bed with him and tucked her under the blankets with him

"Hm.. Mori"Haruhi whispered softly as her fingers curled into his shirt not really sure about how to react when he was so forward

"That's not my name Ha-ru-hi"Mori kissed her forehead and snuggled her against his chest

"Takashi"Haruhi whispered his name softly as she felt him suddenly go limp followed by his steady breathing she was sure he'd fallen asleep again. But even in his sleep Mori kept his arms around her tightly holding her still in his grasp.

'I guess a nap wouldn't hurt'Haruhi let her mind wander off a she fell asleep snuggled up against him

-**-Tamaki and Kyoya—**

"Go away"Kyoya slammed his bedroom door shut

"Kyoya please! I can't go there alone!"Tamaki whined as he stood outside Kyoya door holding a gift he had bought for Haruhi

"You bought the gift, you go"Kyoya yelled as he stumbled back to his computer

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"Tamaki yelled through the door as he banged his fists against it. Kyoya finally had enough of it and opened his door, he grabbed Tamaki by the collar and yelled

"DADDY SHUT UP! MOMMY IS TRYING TO WORK!"

**-Ranka—**

"It's quiet… too quiet.."Ranka whispered as he leaned with his ear pressed against Haruhis bed room door

'Why didn't I just leave the door open this time?'Ranka questioned himself as he stood up and paced around the hall unsure of what to do

"I know I'll just carry this inside and say.. okay no"Ranka held up the empty basket then put it back down knowing Haruhi had already done the laundry

"What is a father to do?"

**-Haruhi—**

"Hm.. what time is it"Haruhi opened her eyes and looked over to her clock. They had been asleep for well over and hour and Mori was still out

'Should I wake him up'Haruhi traced her finger along his chin and smiled at how peaceful and natural he looked sleeping

'Another 10 minutes won't hurt'Her eyes studied his face trying to sketch every detail into her mind. His eyes, his nose, his cheeks that turned pink when they did something new and his lips that seemed to soft and sweet that no matter what they'd make her smile

"Takashi"She tested out his name again and fixed her eyes back on his lips. Slowly she found herself gravitating towards them. Her mind was at a complete lose as she pressed her lips against his, even in his sleep a kiss form him still made her lips tingle.

'This is a nice way to wake up'Mori couldn't help but smile slightly at the kiss he was waking up to. He rolled her under him to let her know he was awake and pressed back against her

'Kisses are fine'Mori made a metal okay sign and gently massaged her lips with his causing the rush of feverish heat to run through them again

'Touching is okay'He let his hands wander upwards and gently cup her tiny chest in his hands. Instint took over and he slowly massaged her chest by gently squeezing her until her back ached up and her arms hooked in behind his neck

'This is nice'The thought was mutal as Haruhi evne without knowing it hooked her legs behind his waist and pressed up against him.

"Mmm"The tiniest groan escaped his lips because Mori removed his hands from her and pulled away sitting up with her legs still wrapped around him

"Too much"Mori face with slightly pink as his hands gripped the bed sheets. He had never had this feeling before, the feeling of losing control and doing things he knew were wrong. Haruhi reached up and touched his cheek as he leaned back in and relaxed his breathing. She smiled slightly and whispered just loud enough for him to hear

_**"It's not enough"**_

**demand is 4 :P**  
><strong><br>**


	13. Callng in help

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

"Haruhi"Mori stared down into her eyes gripping the bed sheets till his knuckles turned white

"Yes?" She whispered as she tightened her legs around him and then felt him stiffen up

"Can I use your shower?"Mori placed his hands against her thighs and gripped her tightly.

"Hm, Sure?"And like that he blotted off the bed so fast it was like light struck him. Within a few seconds she could hear the water running

"Maybe I took that too far too soon"Haruhi pulled herself off her bed and fixed the bed sheet.

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring-<strong>

"What do you two want?"Haruhi opened her phone and asked clearly annoyed with the callers

"Haruhi! We've got something interesting to tell you!"Their voices chimed from the other end of the line

"What?"Haruhi really wasn't interested in what they had to say she just stared at her bathroom door waiting for Mori to come back out

"It's about your boyfriend!"You could hear them snickering

'What? How'd they find out? No way their just teasing me right?'Haruhi had to think quickly as she heard the twins laughter die out

"What about him?"And then it was silent

"What?"There was Hikarus voice

"Haruhi you can't be serious can you?"Kaoru voice came next

"Sorry guys I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'm a bit busy"and with that she hung up leaving the two of them in a shocked state

"Sorry"Mori opened her bathroom door completely redressed with his hair slightly damp

"It's fiNE! You're freezing!"She jerked her hand back at the extreme cold temperature of Moris skin. He felt like a block of ice

"I needed a cold shower"Mori gave her a slight smile with that faint blush on his cheeks indicating what had went wrong

"You know Takashi.. we don't need to hold back on things, I don't mind"Haruhi grabbed a blanket from the side of her bed and handed it to him. Mori wrapped himself in the blanket

"I won't dishonor you Haruhi"Mori wasn't that type of guy, he was too much of a gentlemen to take things that far

"Takashi do you realize that in America the average age for a girl to lose her virginity is 13?"Haruhi pointed out in a matter of fact way (thank you bluesroyalty98)

"We live in Japan"Mori ran his fingers through her soft hair and nuzzled his face affectionately in it hoping that'd be enough for her

"I want to try, I'll admit I'm a bit curious"Haruhi leaned forwards against his chest as she felt him stroking her hair

"We can wait till after the wedding"It was a bit early to be talking about marriage but Haruhi wasn't complaining actually she wasn't even listening

'Takashi Morinozuka..you will be mine'Haruhi couldn't help it, she wanted to know and nothing was going to stop her

'Great now I'm starting to sound like Kyoya'Haruhi signed and relaxed as Mori wrapped his arms around her and laid light kisses on her head

'Let this be enough for you Haruhi, I can't take another episode of that'

**-Kyoya—**

"Achoo!"Kyoya let out a sneeze then quickly looked around to make sure no one heard or saw him

"Odd, it feels like someone was just bad mouthing me"

**-Hitachiin mansion—**

"Boss their dating, what do we do now"Kaoru sat in a chair nearest to the door where Tamaki laid crying on the floor

"Tamaki if your going to cry go over there by Hikaru who's having an anger problem"Kaoru pointed behind him to Hikaru who was ripping apart pillows and breaking everything he could get his hands on

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"Hikarus voice was practically giving all the servants a heart attack with the intense anger in it.

"I want my Ha-ru-hi-hi-hi!"Tamaki whined as he cried leaning against the door

"If she's really happy maybe we should just be happy for her"Kaoru suggested as he walked towards the window

'I don't want to let you go Haruhi.. but if you happy.. Mori is a very good man'Kaoru couldn't help but compare himself to Mori and knew he came up short in more ways then just height.

"Kaoru how can you say that!"Hikaru walked over to his brother and spun him around

"Because I love her! But I'm not selfish like you! If she's happy I'm happy!"

**-Haruhi—**

"You know he's really a gentlemen"Ranka stood next to his daughter as they waved Mori goodbye.

"Yeah"Haruhi replied as she felt her dad pat her head

"I'm going out okay dear? I'll be back in a while"Ranka hugged Haruhi tightly and rushed out the door before she had time to complain

'What could I do? Am I actually willing to go as far as to seduce him? Do I even know how to do that?'Haruhi wandered through her empty house

'God I must be desperate'Haruhi withdrew her phone and dialed

_"Hello?"_

_**"Hm.. Kyoya I need you help"**_

**Demand is 4 :P**


	14. Complications

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"That's very uncharacteristic of you Haruhi"Kyoya sat across the table of the coffee shop just 3 blocks from Haruhis home and sipped his coffee

"Are you going to help me or not?"Haruhi really wasn't in the mood to discuss this, it was already embarrassing asking for help

"Help you what?"He was teasing her obviously

"Help me with my problem"Haruhi checks flushed a light pink as she thought of the topic but didn't want to announce it

"You know my price"Kyoya folded his hands together and waited.

'Is the humiliation worth it?.. I mean I'm just curious.. I don't actually have to go through with it; but learning how to would be nice'Haruhi weighted her options then extended her hand to him

"Then we have a deal"

**-Honey and Mori—**

"Takashi it's not that bad"Honey placed Usa-chan in Moris lap hoping it'd cheer him up.

"It is"Mori stared down at the tiled floor beneath him. Him and Honey sat on the inside of the bathroom at Mori's home where Mori had refused to leave until he had purified himself

"Takashi there are ways around it you know"Honey was wise for his age, at least in that way. Mori knew exactly what Honey was implying and gave him very shocked look

"Mitsukuni"Mori gave Honey a very stern almost angry look

"Takashi don't give me that look!"Honey scolded as he pointed his finger at him

"Takashi! Are you ready to come out!"Satoshis voice echoed through the bathroom door

"Busy"Mori called back as Honey pulled Usa-chan out of his lap

"Just try suggesting it to Haru-chan okay Takashi"Honey walked towards the door and opened it to see Satoshi

"Takashi don't do it! Don't"Satochi ran towards Mori only to have Honey grab him

"Sato-chan let's go play"Honey dragged Satochi out of the room as he tried to reach for Mori

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to suggest it..'Mori stood up and then instantly sat back down feeling cold

'Anymore of these showers and I'll become an icicle'

**-Haruhi and Kyoya—**

"A drooling monkey is more seductive then you!"Kyoya slammed the book down on Haruhis desk as she stood there

"I'm trying my best you know!"Haruhi agrued

"You can't walk, you can't talk, and more importantly your eyes are dull and you can't make a grin to save your life"Kyoya withdrew his cell phone becoming impatient with her

"Hi Kyo-chan!"

"Honey we have a situation"Kyoya beagn glaring at Haruhi who was trying her best to look more appealing but found it impossible

'Are they on a secret mission or something?'Haruhi stared into the mirror and whipped the make up off her face

"What is it Kyo-chan? Oh and good news! Kao-chan joined the Takashi and Haruhi club!"

"I wasn't aware this was a club"Kyoya grinned with an idea coming to mind

"Honey bring Kaoru here would you? I need you help tending to our problem"

-**-Ranka—**

"I don't know man that sounds rough"For the first time in awhile Ranka sat inside a bar with one of his old friends dressed as a man

"I mean she's growing up so fast"Ranka gripped the cup in his hand to stop from weeping

"I know what you mean, but at least she's being safe right?"

"Safe? What do you mean safe?… MY HARUHI WOULD NEVER!"Ranka looked over to his friend shocked

"She's at that age you know"

**-Satochi—**

"Mitsukuni why do you support this?"Satoshi questioned as Honey pushed a piece of cake towards him

"Hm? Haru-chans nice and Takashi seems happy"Honey bite into his cake

"But that means less time for you and Takashi, don't you miss hanging out with him?"Satochi stared down at his cake and pushed it back a little.

'So that's it huh'Honey stood up from his chair and walked towards Satochi

"Takashi isn't going to forget you Sato-chan, now why don't you get to kendo practice? I need to go pick up my friend Kao-chan"

**-Mori—**

'How many times have I called? Twice right? Any more would be too much'Mori placed his phone down against the bed and rolled over to stare at it

"Maybe one more time.."Mori reached out to touch his phone but then stopped

'No three is too much'His hand hit the sheet and there was silence. He rolled onto his back and looking up at the ceiling them allowed his eyes to wander back to his phone

"I want to see her"

**-Haruhi—**

"Geeze Haruhi.. your terrible.."Kaoru watched in horror at Haruhi attempt to look cute

"Did you have to call them?"Haruhi narrowed her eyes and looked at Kyoya who was grinning. Honey stood up front his seat and took Haruhis hand leading her away from everyone else.

_**"Haru-chan let's have a talk"**_

**demand is 4 :P**


	15. Cat and Mouse

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"So do you understand now Haru-chan?"Honey smiled innocently at Haruhi as she looked at him completely shocked

'How can.. he's so cute and knows.. way too much'Haruhi couldn't help but find it creepy how much honey knew about that world

"I think so.."Haruhi stood up from her chair and slowly started to creep away from the awkward moment

"Are you going to try it Haru-chan?"Honey didn't try to stop her be only sat there with his back to her

"I'll try"Haruhi closed the door and quickly rushed out

"You know.. I always thought Haru-chan would already know at least that much"

**-Kyoya and Kaoru—**

"What do you think he said to her?"Kaoru watched as Haruhi leaned over the sink and started to rub off all the make up

"Most likely to be herself"Kyoya noted in his book

"Huh? If that's all she needed to do then she would have already gotten in his pants"Kaoru leaned back against his chair and watched as Honey came skipping out

"Honey what did you tell her to do?"Kaoru questioned as Honey walked over to them

"I told Haru-chan to go and sit on Takashis bed naked so he'd get the hint"Honey smiled up at Kaoru with his big innocent eyes and watched Kaorus eyes drop to the ground

"Bye!"Haruhis voice echoed as she left the room

"Honey.. THAT'S AN AWFUL IDEA!"Kaoru face was completely panicked as he ran after Haruhi

"So what did you really tell her?"Kyoya questioned once Kaoru had left

"I told her it'd happen whenever it's meant to and not to rush it… but that being a bit more physical could help her"

**-Hikaru—**

"Stupid Kaoru.."Hikaru stared at the wall as the maids dragged out the broken furniture

**-Tamaki—**

"What am I going to do?"Tamaki laid under the covers of his bed sniffling like an idiot

**-Haruhi—**

"WHY WOULD I DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"Haruhi yelled as Kaoru had just finished telling her what a horrible idea it was

"Don't take that tone with me!"Kaoru pointed his finger at Haruhi and then all went silent.

"You're an idiot! Your just like Tamaki"And they burst out laughing

"Are we okay now?"Kaoru smiled slightly and extened his hand to Haruhi

"Yeah, just don't try and screw with me and Takashi again okay?"Haruhi slapped his hand away with a slight smile on her lips

"You call him by his first name now? I guess I lost my chance a long time ago"Kaoru smiled because he knew it was true and actually found it funny how hard he had tried to fight it

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring-<strong>

"Hi Takashi"Haruhi opened her phone as Kaoru waved goodbye

"Do you have time?"

"Yes, actually I was about to come over and visit you"Haruhi smiled as she walked down the hall

"I'll be waiting"

**-Morinozuka Mansion—**

"Hi Takashi.. hm Satoshi"Haruhi stepped inside and saw Mori standing there with Satoshi clinging to him

"Satoshi I have company"Mori looked down at Satoshi who gave him a disappointed look. Mori just looked down at him and then Satoshi let go

"Hi Haruhi.. I'll come see you two later"Satoshi didn't even really look at Haruhi he just walked past her and outside into the yard

"He's upset"Mori reached forward and took Haruhis hand as they began to walk down the halls to his room

'Just relax, it'll happen when it happens.. waiting isn't so bad'Haruhi gripped his hand slightly and smiled. She was curious but it could wait, if they did anything to early it'd ruin things, just like Honey said

"I missed you"In that one phrase Mori said all he needed to for Haruhi to hug him. They stood there outside of his door for a moment enjoying the soft embrace.

"Haruhi"Mori opened the door and they stepped inside with her arm wrapped in his. The door closed and Mori kissed her forehead slightly

"Yeah?"Haruhi followed him over to the bed as they took a seat together. She curled up into his lap with her had against his chest listening to his rapid heartbeat. Mori stroked her soft brown hair and had a slightly smile on his lips

_**"We can talk about it"**_

**demand is 5 for the big thing next chapter:P**


	16. It can be said in many ways

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

"Talk about what?"Haruhi fingers twisted into knots as she sat here on his lap waiting. The room was silent and no noise could be heard from the out sit indicating no one was around to hear them

"Going farther"Mori didn't need to say anymore because it Haruhi already knew what he meant. It had been the topic on both their minds for some time now and Mori was finally willing to talk about it. Haruhi turned towards him and sat patiently ready to talk about it.

"I don't think it'd hurt anything to go a tiny bit farther'Haruhi made her fingers squeeze together to show how much she thought they could go without it changing anything. Mori simply nodded for her to continue

'That much it fine'Mori nodded as he watched Haruhi eyes shift downward showing her thinking process and then she looked back up at him

"So half naked then is the limit"Haruhi pointed her finger to him and a look of shock crossed Moris face

"That's a lot"Mori held his arms apart to show how much of a difference he thought it was compared to the tiny bit Haruhi made it seem

"It's just skin Takashi"Haruhi pointed out as Mori still look like he wasn't agreeing with the idea

"Nothing more then you see at the beach"Haruhi shrugged her shoulders as Mori lips curled into a slight smile

"Okay"Mori nodded in full agreement on the subject

'Nothing more then that'His mind was made up and he was willing to push things only that far. His hands slide down her back to wrap around her waist pulling her a bit closer to him until they sat there as close as possible

"Takashi why have you been so mm… emotional lately? It seems unlike you"Haruhi rested her head against his shoulder and relaxed feeling the warmth of his body

"Mitsukuni said emotion was good"Mori rested his head against hers and leaned forward so her soft brown hair touched his nose

"If I wanted someone emotional I would be with our idiot king; I like you better when your eyes speak for you"Haruhi had to admit she liked being able to tell what he was trying to say just by looking at his eyes, it was something she knew was a rare thing but it made her feel closer to him. She pulled back and paid close attention as his eyes shifted to her lips and she knew what he was asking

"Go ahead"Haruhi nodded as she closed her eyes and felt his soft lips touch hers. Just like all the kisses she loved it was filled with a feverish heat that made her burn inside even when the room was freezing cold. His lips melted into hers as he curled her move up so he had to tilt his head up slightly.

'Would now be okay?'Haruhi pressed her hands against his chest and then gripped his shoulders. She nudged him slightly as her heart raced from the lack of oxygen. Mori took the hint and carefully rolled them over till he had her laying back against his bed.

'Kisses are okay'Mori began to run down his metal check list again trying to keep in mind what he couldn't do because now he knew she was all too willing. He felt her hands on his back gently rubbing him.

'Touching it fine'His hands gently ran down her neck and his thumb swept against her collar bone making her shiver slightly as his hands moved lower to gently cup her in his hands. He undid the buttons on the front of her blazer and dropped it to the sides

'Half is pushing it.. But I can stop'His eyes were dangerous seductive even without him meaning them to be. Haruhi looked up at him as they pulled against for breath and she could feel his eyes piercing her heart making it skip a beat

"Haruhi"Her name rolled off his tongue so perfectly that he made it sound beautiful. His lips found their way to her neck and he gently started to leave light kisses against her skin making her eyes gloss over slightly as she enjoyed the new sensation

"Yes?"Haruhi answered back nervously as she felt him gently sucked her skin no doubt causing a hickey even without knowing it. He fingers skillfully undid the buttons on her white shirt no doubt from having to dress Honey before school.

"Wo ai ni"Mori felt his heart clench as his cheek turn a faint red as he undid the last button on her shirt and without looking down ran his hands up her stomach to feel her soft skin

"Is that Mandarin? I don't speak Chinese"Haruhi closed her eyes as she felt his warm hands run along her skin and then hesitantly his fingers ran along the fabric of her bra

"S'agapo"Mori whispered softly against the skin of her neck as he pulled back slightly and looked down at her. He felt his heart stop and his body twitch

'Maybe half was too much'Mori gripped her chest lightly through her bra and ran his fingers along the edges of the fabric wishing desperately to remove it but restrained himself the best he could

"I-I don't speak Greek"Haruhi looked up at Mori who had an odd look on his face, somewhere between pain and pleasure his emotions were twisted. She felt his fingers slip under the wiring of her bra and then quickly pull out like he had touched fire

'That's not okay, too far'Mori mentally scolded himself as he lowered his eyes down to her pants and focused on undoing her belt and pants trying not to think about how hard it was becoming to remain clam

"Je T'aime"He slipped her pants off the ankles then froze completely unable to move. His eyes locked onto the thin lacy fabric of her panties that looked thin enough where he could almost see through them

'Too much! Too far!'Moris mind was screaming at him as he looked down at her unable to even think straight anymore. Haruhis sat up and curled her legs under her as she leaned forward and started to undo the buttons on Moris shirt as he sat there completely unable to move

"French?"Haruhi questioned as she undid the last button on Moris shirt. It was very rare she ever saw him shirtless but she already knew how amazingly toned he was. Her hands pressed against his bare chest and she could feel his heart beat

"Haruhi"Mori gripped her arms slightly and she looked up at him. His cheeks slightly red as he looked at her

_**"I love you"**_

**demand is 5:P**


	17. Questioning

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

'Love?'Haruhi felt her heart stop at those words. Mori looked at her with the nervousness showing in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Takashi I.. I think I love you too"The blush on her face was enough for Mori so smile, and his heart to start back up again.

"Haruhi, this is far enough"Mori kissed her cheek and pulled away from her slightly. He looked at her practically dying to keep going now that he knew she actually retuned his feelings.

"Okay"Haruhi didn't argue she was too happy. A smile placed on her face as Mori pulled her into his lap. She sat there on top of him with a faint blush on both their cheeks. It was a moment where everything was perfect and nothing could ruin it

"Takashi!"The sound of foot steps running down the hall pulled them out of their perfect moment as Haruhi and Mori turned toward the door that Mori had forgotten to lock. There was a crack and a turn of the door knob before

"…. DAD! DAD COME HERE!"And they were busted. Satoshi was in compete shock as he ran down the hall ways looking for his dad. Mori and Haruhi sat there looking at each other with a blush and slightly nervous look on their faces. It didn't take long for Mori to recover enough to take control of the situation.

"Put them on"Mori handed her the clothes he had taken off her not long along and started to button up his shirt.

'Father won't be please with me'Mori buttoned up the last button on his shirt and looked at Haruhi who sat there nervously on his bed. A slight smile crossed his lips as Mori took her hand in his and brought her closer to him

"It's okay"Mori squeezed her hand slightly letting her know that nothing that happened now was her fault. He was happy knowing she loved him

"Takashi what is mm….Hello"There in the door way stood a man who could have been Moris brother except for the fact that he had a strike of white going through his hair. His eyes were trained on Haruhi who shifted uncomfortable

"Father this is Haruhi Fujioka"Mori stood up with Haruhi and stepped behind Haruhi. He kept his arms her shoulders so she'd relax enough to smile at his father

"Akira Morinozuka, it's a pleasure Miss Fujioka, I understand you and my son were partaking in some less then honorable activities"Akira extended his hand to Haruhi who quickly shook it and smiled trying to make a good impression upon this man who seemed to be very important to Mori

"It's a pleasure to meet you too"Clearly she was avoiding the other question as she felt Mori move to her side

"Father I remain true to our family's code of honor"Mori looked straight at his father who now held a reassured smile on his face. Haruhis watched uncomfortable as it seemed they were speaking with only their eyes now

"Then continue, and Miss Fujioka please come by for dinner some time my wife would be delighted to meet you"And with that he left followed by Satoshi who looked very upset with his father as they walked away together

"Are you going to be in trouble?"Haruhi voice was full of concern since this whole thing had been her idea and now he may just be punished for doing something for her she wanted to.

"No"Mori held a smile on his lips as his hand stroked her short brown hair. Haruhi stared up at him smiling back enjoying their moment together knowing everything in the world was perfect

"Dinner?"Mori questioned as he heard the sound of her stomach rumbling indicating she was indeed hungry and in need of some food. Mori took her hand and lead her down the hall way towards the dining room

'Would I have been able to handle it if Satoshi hadn't come in?'Mori found himself wondering as they walked down the hall way hand in hand. His body still craving hers and now that he had a taste of her he wanted more. His eyes glanced down to Haruhi and he smiled yet again, happy that he was just able to hold her hand for now.

_**'I'll have to wait till tomorrow'**_

**demand is 4:P**


	18. Comming out

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

"Are you ready?"Haruhi held onto Moris hand nervously as they stood in front of the third music room door. Club activities had already started and they stood outside the door just waiting

'Yes'Moris eyes spoke for him as Haruhi looked up and then nodded. He pushed open the door and as they stepped inside it happened

"AH!"

"HARUHI AND MORI!"

"THEIR HOLDING HANDS!"

"THEIR A COUPLE!"

all hell broke lose

'Okay maybe I wasn't ready'Haruhi nervously thought as Mori walked with her through the crowd of screaming clients over to Honey who sat with two chairs next to him.

"Hi Takashi! And Haru-chan!"Honey smile was extremely bright as he looked down at their hands with their fingers laced together

"NO! DADDY WON'T STAND FOR THIS!"Tamaki came hurtling towards them as they sat down next to Honey. The girls all swarmed into the club

**-Kyoya-**

'Money money money'Kyoya grinned as he began to add up the profits

'Hm.. I sound like that odd red crab.. the one from that children's show.. no matter'

**-Kaoru-**

"Hikaru your biting my arm off!"Kaoru yelled as he looked down at his brother who was biting into his arm obviously angry

"Shut up! I'm trying to control myself!"

**-Haruhi—**

'Great.. just great'Haruhi rolled her eyes as Mori stood up upon Tamakis request

"Mori! I challenge you to a fight! A fight.. TO THE DEATH!"Tamaki got into a fighting stance and glared at Mori who stood there looking down at Tamaki

"Hm?"Mori had a blank expression unsure of what to do

'Idiot..'Haruhi couldn't believe how stupid Tamaki was

'Tama-chans going to die'Honey held his piece of cake and watched

'Moron..'Hikaru and Kaoru shared the same thought

'Money'Kyoya wasn't paying attention

"Right here! Come on Mori! I'll even let you get the first shot"Tamaki put his fists down and stood there. Mori looked back at Honey who just shrugged and then Haruhi who looked clearly annoyed by all of this

"Okay"Mori raised his fist and then gave Tamaki a questioning look to see if he really wanted to be hit.

**PUNCH**

**CRASH**

And Tamaki flew. Through a row of chairs and straight into the wall making it break and crack

"Ouch…"Tamaki whispered softly before falling to the ground unconscious

"Good job Takashi! You didn't kill him!"Honey patted Moris arm happily as he walked over to see if Tamaki still had a pulse

'Was that okay?'Moris eyes questioned Haruhi who sat there trying to hold in a laugh

"He's so stupid!"

**-Fujioka Residence-**

"Dad.. could you leave please"Haruhi looked over to her dad who sat there at the edge of her bed watching her and Mori. It had been one hour and he had been watching them like a hawk ever since.

"I'm just watching the movie with you dear"Ranka answered as he kept his eyes on them not even glancing at the screen

"It's been one hour and your creeping me out"Haruhi gave her dad an annoyed expression that normally got him to leave her alone

"Takashi doesn't mind right?"Ranka questioned trying to back up his case

"It's fine"Mori answered simply since it really didn't bother him too much. He was good at ignoring things like that.

**30 minutes later**

"Dad why won't you leave!"Haruhi yelled finally getting feed up with it

"Because I'm to young to be a grandpa!"Ranka yelled with tears in his eyes finally coming to terms with things

"What?"This time Haruhi and Mori both answerd him clearly confused

"Just.. just use protection! Don't do anything bad! Not in the bed daddy bought you!"Ranka sat there on the edge of her bed crying like a baby about something that hadn't happened yet

"Dad you're embarrassing me! Me and Takashi haven't even done anything yet!"Haruhi face with flushed red over the subject as she stood up off her bed

"Your too young to be playing doctor with boys!"Ranka yelled still in his state of delusion as Mori stood up and took Haruhis hand

"What do we do?"Mori looked over to Ranka unsure of how to help as he felt Haruhis fingers lace in with his

**"_Go to your place"_**

**demand is 4:P**


	19. New sheets

**So close to the 200 mark :P**

"Will he be okay?"Mori looked outside his window to see Ranka standing outside their apartment crying

"He's over reacting"Haruhi glared through her glass at her father who had actually caused her a lot of unneeded embarrassment. They sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way there until Mori lead her into the mansion and the maids all bowed. As they walked through the doors to their surprise Akira stood there smiling at them

"Welcome Home Takashi, Miss Fujioka it's a pleasure to see you again"Akira stood there smiling happily at both of them. Nothing was unfriendly about him besides Saotshi who stood behind him pouting

"Satoshi where are your manors"Akira looked in back of him at Satoshi who instantly smiled

"HI!"Satoshi yelled before running off into the zen garden

"I apologize for him Miss Fujioka, he's still very young; would you be staying for dinner tonight? My wife is coming home"Something about the way he said it made it sound more like a statement then a question

"Um.. I don't want to impose"Haruhi tried to politely decline the offer as she felt Moris hand grip hers slightly

"No no it's not imposing at all! My wife would love to met you! Dinners at 6"And with that he walked away not giving her another chance to decline.

'Great.. And I'm still wearing my ouran uniform too'Haruhi looked down at her boys uniform and for the first time worried what someone would think if they say her like that. Moris eyes were trained on her the whole time they walked down the seemingly endless halls ways till they reached his room

"She'll like you"He's words put her mind at ease we he lead her inside his room. Haruhi relaxed slightly taking Moris word for it since he wasn't the type of man to lie or say things he didn't mean

"I hope so, if she's anything like your dad I guess it'll be fine"Haruhi flopped down on his bed and then ran her fingers over the bed sheets since they seemed new and softer to the touch. Mori gave her a reassuring smile as he walked over to her.

"Are these new?"Haruhi looked down at the soft dark blue bed sheets that smelt like roses

"Yes"Mori cheeks had a slight pink to it as he answered her. Haruhi couldn't help but wonder why the new sheets since there was nothing wrong with the ones he had before

"Why?"She flopped back down against the bed resting against it as Mori looked down at her with that nervous look in his eyes that showed he had something embarrassing to admit to.

"Breaking in the sheets"Mori really didn't have to say more then that and he really couldn't because it was beyond embarrassing for him to admit it

'Breaking in the sheets?= mmm…. Oh!'Haruhi sat up when it finally hit her what he had meant by that. A faint blush on her cheeks as she nodded to him fully understanding what he had meant. A slight smile of relief covered his lips as he scooted towards her. There they laid down with Haruhi curled up against him just waiting for him to make the first move

"Are you sure? I mean with the code"Haruhi whispered softly against his shirt still unsure of what to do since they never full discussed things

_**"No breaking, just bending"**_

**Demand is 5 :P**


	20. Veuxtu m'épouser

**200 reviews :D**

"Wait"Mori froze there for a moment till he sat back up and looked towards his bathroom door. His eyes narrowed slightly as he moved across the room towards the door

"Satoshi"Mori opened his bathroom door to reveal Satoshi sitting in there looking upset

"Out"Mori pointed to the door and Satoshi walked out without so much as a sound. The door locked behind him leaving them more alone.

'How'd he know that?'Haruhi couldn't help but be amazed at Moris instants that always were correct, well at least most of the time. Mori had a slight smile on his lip when he returned to her. Her head cocked to the side slightly as s blush covered her cheeks.

"We're alone"His voice was reassuring as he hovered over her. He had the faintest blush on his cheeks and a slightly nervous look in his eyes. The room had fallen slight besides the sound of leafs hitting the window from outside.

'Let's try this again, remember limits are important'Mori had an iron will as he placed his hand against her cheek brushing it softly with his fingers. Haruhi closed her eyes knowing what he was going to do from the look in his eyes and the way he looked at her. He wanted a kiss.

'It might seem odd but, I really do love him, just like this'Haruhi had a peaceful smile curled on her lips when she felt him kiss her. He was always so sweet and gentle. His lips massaged her gently making sure not to cause any swelling and leave her with a little room to breath every few seconds.

'Kiss is okay'Mori placed his hands on her shoulders and let his hands travel down to undo the buttons on her blazer and shirt much faster now that he wasn't afraid of her getting angry. It seemed like only a moment but it had actually been minutes before Mori had enough concentration to undo both her shirt and blazer. The cool air seemed to tickle her skin causing her to shiver until she could feel his warm hands sliding down her exposed skin.

"Veux-tu m'épouser"Mori was breathless when he pulled away from her. His cheeks flushed red and he thanked god that Haruhi didn't understand French.

'Too soon so ask that'Mori shook the thought from his mind and kissed her how rosey cheeks. Her eyes were hazed over from the kiss as she tried to catch her breath while she felt sparks of fire touching her skin. Mori laid slight kisses on her neck as his hands ran down her bare skin trying hard to not go to far too fast.

'Touch is okay, just not too much'Mori closed his eyes enjoying the taste of her sweet skin. Her skin turned pink in the places he kissed leaving a trail of petal looking marks along her neck.

"Taka-Takashi what's that mean?"Haruhi managed to say as she felt his hands undo her belt and pants swiftly dropping them to the floor with a thiny thump. Mori remained silent unsure how to answer that question and ran his fingers over the fabric of her panties while his other hand gripped his bed sheets tightly.

"It means love"Mori responded half being truthful as he hovered over her with a smile on his face. She loved the look of his smile

"Je'taime means love"Haruhi whispered softly remembering him saying that before. She sat up to undo his shirt only to feel his hands clasp around hers as he lowered her back down. He shook his head no with a strained look of control in his eyes trying to remain clam.

"Later"Mori whispered against her hand before placing it on her stomach. His hands undid his shirt and he dropped it to the floor without giving it a second thought. His eyes scanned her body with a hungry look in his eyes hidden behind the clam nervousness.

"Sei bellissima"His eyes shined slightly with a smile on his lips. His fingers traced the lines of her bra running along the under wire

"Italin?"Haruhi whispered softly as she looked up at him. His hair messy and that genuine smile on his lips made him look so amazing

"Your beautiful"Mori answered as his eyes locked with hers. She grab his hand that was tracing the line of her bra and pressed it against her chest. She gave him a slight nodd and Moris hand swticthed slightly.

'Soft'Mori cheeks flushed red as he felt her soft chest under his palm. He watched her eyes very carfully looking for any sign of discomfort when he slipped his hand under the fabric of her bra. The fabric seemed like so little protection now that he had his hand under it.

'Can he feel my heart beat?'Haruhi wondered as she felt his hands massaging her gently and that strained look in his eyes growing worse by the moment. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest by the way he was touching her. She couldn't help but melt into his touch like was made of fire its self.

"Wh-what did it mean?"She wiggled under him slightly from the feeling of sure pleasure she was getting from him. It was wonderful until she felt him suddenly pull his hands away and that look in his eyes was a bit more dangerous then before

"Haruhi"Mori placed his hand against her hip hooking the sides of her panties in his fingers. He could feel his hands trembling because he was asking for something he knew he shouldn't

"I love you"Those words. That was enough of an answer for Mori. He pulled her closer to him as he skillfully managed to get her panties off her legs and onto the floor. She was cradled naked in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck keeping him close.

"Heirate mich"Mori was losing every last bit of control he had as he undid his belt and slide out of his pants. He didn't even seem to think about being embarrassed in front of her anymore when his boxers followed to the floor.

"German?"Haruhi had her fingers tangled in his hair when they landed back against the bed. Her legs twisted with his as she felt something poking into her stomach and the blush reddened.

'Why do I keep asking that.. this is going to far'Mori couldn't help it, his body was practically acting on it's own and he couldn't help it anymore. He wanted her and it was killing him not to have her. Haruhis eyes followed his watching as every control he had snapped in his eyes and his hand rubbed the inside of her thigh asking her to spread for her him.

"Yes"He hand his hand pressed against her feeling his way around her most sensitive parts that even she had never dared touch. It felt wonderful and scary all at the same time when she could feel his fingers slide along her tiny slit testing and teasing her. She knew his hand had to be soaked by now because she was wiggling around and could feel the wet stickiness on her thighs.

'Control! Takashi Morinozuka control your self!'Mori mind was screaming at him as he froze and tried to breath. Sat up and rolled over to the edge of the bed. His hands gripping his head with a low groan escaping his lips

"Takashi did I do something?"Haruhi sat up wondering what it is she could have possibly done wrong. She crawled over to him and rested against his back too embarrassed to see him fully.

"Marry me"Mori had his pleading look in his eyes when he turned to her. He clasped her hands in his and looked onto her eyes begging

"What?"Haruhi didn't know what to say, she was at a lose

_**"Heirate mich, Veux-tu m'épouser, Haruhi Fujioka marry me"**_

**demand is 6 :D**


	21. Introducing Ayami Morinozuka

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Takashi we're in high school!"Haruhi looked at him completely shocked, they were only in high school and he already wanted to marry her? Had he lost his mind (Thank you hunnylover for the point)

"Haruhi please"Mori had that look in his eyes of desperation, he needed her to say yes, he wanted her to say yes

"Takashi.. I just.. I"Haruhi didn't know what to say, she was confused and scared, but most of all she was nervous

**-knock-**  
><strong>-knock-<strong>

"Takashi your mothers home! She wants to see you and Miss Fujioka in the study"Akiras voice called through the door. He didn't bother trying to come in or even stayed to wait for an answer he just turned on his heel and left

'A marriage proposal already Takashi?'Akira thought as he walked away remembering what he had very clearly heard his son saying through the door

'What am I supposed to even say to that?'Haruhi followed Moris lead as he began to quickly get dressed in such a haste that he had missed about two of his top buttons. Haruhi held a slight smile on her lips as she finished getting dressed and followed him out the door down the hall way

'When will you answer me?'Mori nervously took Haruhis hand in his and began to lead her down the hallway toward the study. The only sound was of them walking down the halls and that just added to his nerves.

'Do I even want to get married?'Haruhi gripped his hand a bit tighter, fearful of him letting go at any moment. The hallways seemed to get wider as they walked until Mori came to a stop. In front of them stood a pair of double doors.

"Takashi come in"A light voice called from behind the door. The women must have had Moris natural instants because Mori pushed open the door stepping inside with Haruhi

'She's beautiful'Haruhi was in compete awh of the women before her. She stood there in a full length elegant Kimono next to a book shelves. Her hair seemed to go on forever and her face, it there was anyone who looked cuter then Honey it was her.

"Mother, this is Haruhi Fujioka"Mori release her hand and stepped behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders like he had done when she first met his father. The women moved closer to them and for the first time Haruhi realized how short she was, well compared to her husband at least. She had to be a good 2 inches taller then Haruhi but still fairly short compared to her sons and husband

"Hello Haruhi, it's a please to finally meet you"The women extended her hand to Haruhi and with the most gentle smile on her face looked straight at her

"Hello ma'am it's nice to meet you"Haruhi tried her best to sound as pleasant as possible when she extended her hand and shook hers gently

"Ma'am? Oh my, no need to be so formal dear! Call me mom"A look of shock crossed Haruhis face as she stood there a little unsure of what to do. Mori stood there completely in shock unsure of how to help Haruhis because he hadn't imagined his mother saying that

"Is mom a bit much? Mm.. then call me Ayami"Ayami smiled stood there smiling brightly at the two of them. Where Mori got his personality Haruhi would never know because this women was beyond friendly

"Okay Ayami"Haruhi forced a nervous smile as she felt Mori grip her shoulders a bit more

"Mother we'll be going now if that's all right"Mori moved to Haruhis side and bowed slightly to his mother

"Haruhi and I aren't done talking yet Takashi, why not go fetch Satoshi for me"Ayami suggested as Mori nodded and turned away. He gave Haruhi a sight smile before walking out the door leaving her there with his mother

"So tell me Haruhi, where did you met my son?"Ayami scanned Haruhi with her eyes making a mental note of the boys uniform. She led Haruhi over to the couch and gestured for her to sit down.

"We're in the host club together"Haruhi answered a bit nervous without Mori being there with her

'This womens too friendly'Haruhi nervously thought as she noticed how Ayamis smile never once faded

"Really? How nice, and where exactly do you see yourself in the future with my son?"There it was the crack in her smile. Ayami was eyeing Haruhi like a hawk watching her every move. A slight intake of breath and Haruhi knew that Ayami was ready to grill her down.

"I'm not sure"Haruhi answered truthfully because right now she really didn't know

"We then Haruhi, let me be honest with you, if you intend to stay with my eldest son I high suggest you start doing things a bit differently"Ayami stood up and walked across the room. Her fingers scanned over the wooden desk

"What do you mean?"Haruhi sat there confused watching as Ayami turned the computer screen on the desk towards Haruhi. There on the screen was a picture of what her and Mori had been up to not long ago. Haruhi felt her heart skip a beat as Ayami stood there smiling kindly

_**"Nothing happens here I don't see"**_

**demand is 5 :P**


	22. Cameras

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Well this is nice"Akria looked around the dinning table at his family. No reply from any of them.

"Haruhi dear"Ayami looked up form her plate and smiled at Haruhi who sat across from her next to Mori. They hadn't said anything since Ayami practically gave Haruhi a heart attack

"Yes?"Haruhi answered trying to sound as clam as possible. Mori heard the slight alarm in her voice and rested his hand against her knee under the table

"I really adore your short hair, where did you get it done?"Ayami had that overly friendly voice as she looked at Haruhi.

"I cut it off myself"Haruhi touched the tips of her short hair somehow wondering if this was Ayamis way of telling her to grow her hair back out

"Oh really? But I'm sure you looks adorable with long hair"And Haruhi was right

"Mother"Mori looked up at his mothers as a little light bulb in his head went off and he realized that his mother had an underline meaning to things

"Yes Takashi?"Ayami looked over to Mori with a sweet expression but Mori gave his mother an almost glaring look

"I like short hair"Mori answered simply implying that his mother was wrong for saying something like that to Haruhi. He felt Haruhis hand over lap his and went back to his meal.

"Well.. this is nice"Akira coughed slightly as the silence returned

-30 minutes later—

"Bye bye Miss Fujioka"Akira waved goodbye to Mori and Haruhi as they stepped out the door

"Bye bye dear!"Ayami called

"BYE! TAKASHI I'LL BE HERE WHEN YOU GET BACK!"Satoshi screamed as they stepped into the waiting limo. They all stood there waving until the limo disappeared

"Ayami that was uncalled for"Akira turned to his wife who stood there looking innocent with Satoshi at her side

"What are you talking about dear?"Ayami gave her husband a curious look

"The little cameras you had Satoshi place in Takashis room, remove them the boy deserves privacy"Akira walked past his wife knowing that his word was final, he was the man of the house and more importantly he was the head of the family. Ayami stood there with Satoshi at her side looking down at the hard marbles floor that sparkled to the point she could see herself

"Yes dear"

**-Haruhi and Mori—**

"I don't think she likes me"Haruhi leaned against Moris arm as they sat in the limo together enjoying each other's company

"It's fine"Mori gave her a slight smile as they sat there together. The limo driver had rolled the privacy window up all the way so they sat there completely alone. They sat in a comfortable silence until Mori finally broke it

"Haruhi, when will you answer me?"Mori had his fingers laced in with hers trying to keep her attention on him as they sat there together. She was nervous and he could tell by the way she started to wiggle in her seat

"I'm not ready for that Takashi"Haruhi whispered softly knowing that she was probably breaking his heart. It's not like she didn't love Mori because she did, she just didn't want to get married yet, not that her father would even let her.

"I want you"Those words alone made a shiver run up her spine as she looked up at him. His eyes held nothing but love and his voice was so smooth it was soothing her nerves.

"I want you too, we don't need to.. wait"Haruhi felt his hand gently touch her cheek as he gave her that sad almost disappointed look

"You have honor"Mori tone was a bit more firm this time, he needed her to understand

"I don't want it"Haruhi voice was a bit louder, not to the point of yelling but to the point where it sounded a bit more aggressive. Moris eye softened a bit more and he bent down furthur to kiss her forehead. Mori pointed upward and as Haruhi followed his finger she saw the lens of a camera peering down on them.

_**"Yes you do"**_

**demand is 4:P**


	23. Add some Humor

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

It had been one week since their visit to Moris house and things couldn't have been worse. It seemed like everyday there was something stopping them from seeing each other. From kendo, to studying, all the way to Honey getting another cavity not more then a few days ago.

"Takashi"Haruhi stood there next to him holding a tea set in her hands. The being two grades apart didn't help at all, she only saw him during club activities now which meant he was being distracted most of the time working

"Hm?"Mori had that smile on his face he only showed her. The girls all turned their attention to Honey understanding that Mori and Haruhi might want some time to talk since their little unveiling not too long ago

"Are you free today?"Haruhi looked down at the tea set a bit unsure of herself, she was starting to wonder if he was actually avoiding her

'I have kendo match'Mori mind was reeling as he looked at Haruhis face that seemed almost guarded ready for disappointment.

"Yes"Mori smiled slight as he watched her face light up and

'I can miss a day'Mori thought as he took the tea set from her and patted the place next for him to sit down

"Hm…"Haruhi glanced back at Kyoya who shrugged giving her the okay to take a break from work. She took her place next to Mori who was pouring the tea for their guests

"Haru-chan! HI!"Honey called from the other side of Mori holding what looked like a lollipop

"Hi Honey"Haruhi waved to Honey who seemed overly excited to see her today

"Haru-chan are you coming to Takashis"Honey started but stopped as a cake was shoved into his mouth

"Honey! Do you like this cake? Good right?"Kaoru stood on the side of Honey literally out of breath as he held an empty plate

"Mhm"Honey nodded chewy the tasty cake happily

"Haruhi I think Kyoya is calling you"Kaoru pointed to Kyoya who hadn't looked up from his laptop

"Huh? No he's not"Haruhi looked back at Kyoya who indeed hadn't moved

"I SAID I THINK KYOYA IS CALLING YOU!"Kaoru yelled as Kyoya looked up and over to the frantic Kaoru pointing at Haruhi

"Haruhi I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes, hurry would you?"Kyoya guestured for Haruhi to come towards him.

"Oh I guess you were right, I'll see you after school Takashi"Haruhi smiled at Mori before getting up to leave

**-Tamaki—**

"I'm ready! I'm tough and I'm stronge!"Tamaki looked at himself in the dressing room mirror. He was padded down in boxing wear and covered his face in war paint

"Mori I'm ready for a rematch!"Tamaki stepped outside the dressing room and yelled as all the guests turned towards him

"Boss this is getting sad"Kaoru looked away from the scene that would end in nothing but trouble

"Tamaki stop being an idiot, you just got out of the hospital"Kyoya clearly annoyed looked over at Tamaki from his place at the table with Haruhi

"I'm going to win my little girl back!"Tamaki marched towards Mori who sat there not the least bit worried

"Tama-chan your going to die! Don't do it!"Honey agrued as he looked at Tamaki who was now standing next to mori

"Oh no!"

"How scary!"

"I hate violence! Don't do it!"

"Why is Haruhi his daughter and not son?"

'He's an idiot'Kyoyas eye twitched as he stood up and made his way over to Tamaki

'If he keeps talking like this everyone will know Haruhis a girl'Kaoru was panicked as he looked over to the seat where Hikaru should be but found it empty

'Right Hikaru's sick'Kaorus signed knowing it was for the best

"Takashi Morinozuka! I demand a rematch! But this time I will win and Haruhi will be my little girl again away from you and your evil plots to deflower her! She will remain ever pure and beautiful!"Tamaki began as he made an overly dramatic pose

"Tamaki shut up"Kyoya warned from behind Tamaki who kept talking

"She is my lovely girl! And even thou she is poor daddy still loves her! Because one day she will marry daddy and we'll be together forever and ever!"Tamaki just kept on going drawing the attention of more guests

"Tamaki shut up your going to blow it"Kyoya warned as he gripped Tamakis shoulder tightly

"Boss shut up!"Kaoru yelled from across the room

"Haruhi my love! My sweet little girl! Will be with me forever! And when she grow up we can have a"Tamaki was about to blow it completely when the most shockingly unexpected thing happy. Kyoya literally spun him around and gripped his tie pulling him towards him. And gave him a kiss that sent everyone in the room into a silent state

"AH!"

"THEY KISSED!'

"TAKE A PICTURE!'

"…."All the hosts remained silent trying to figure out what type of sick joke this was. Kyoya let Tamaki go and was glaring at him, literally ready to kill him. Kyoya turned his head to the guests and with the best most hostly smile

_**"This club is only men for a reason"**_

**this was meant to give you a bit of humor:P**


	24. Slowing Down

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Takashi are you ready to go?"Haruhi stood outside the front door of the school where she had been waiting for him. Today Mori had told her he needed a few minutes after club hours to do something before they could leave so Haruhi had gone ahead outside to wait. It was a nice day with not a cloud in the sky and oddly enough not any birds either.

"Yes"Mori stood at her side as he closed the door behind him. His fingers laced in with Haruhis as he walked down the steps with her to the waiting limo. Honey watched them from the clubroom with a smile on his face as the others all surrounds Kyoya demanding answers.

"My dad won't be home today so we can study"Haruhi climbed into the limo with him as he driver nodded knowing that he was to take them to Haruhis home. Mori had a slight lip on his lips as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and felt her head rest against him

'Should I talk to her about it now?'Mori nervously thought as he worried about what he had to say to her. It could seriously injure their relationship if she took it the wrong way

"We can watch a movie after"Haruhi voice was full of nothing but joy as she leaned against him happy to just finally get some time with him

"Sounds nice"Mori had a slight smile on his lips as he kissed the top of her head enjoying the sweet strawberry smell of her hair

'It can wait'

**-Host Club—**

"Kyoya why would you do that!"Tamaki whined as he stood there practically in tears

"Hikaru! Hikaru you won't believe this!"Kaoru yelled into his phone as Hikaru sat on the other line coughing

"Kyo-chan and Tama-chan are in love!"Honey cheered happily from the window where he was sitting watching Moris limo drive off

"Tamaki now what we have you attention, I think it's time you leave Mori and Haruhi alone, she is not your child and is happy with her current relationship"Kyoya stared at Tamaki with a serious look that had him frozen

"Well.. I know but still.."Tamaki looked down at his feet unsure of what to say

"Kaoru, Honey would you excuse us for a moment?"Kyoya pointed to the door and within seconds Kaoru and Honey rushed out leaving Tamaki and Kyoya alone

"Tamaki what is the reason you can not let her go? She is your friend and you should be happy for her"Kyoya tapped his foot against the marble tiles impatiently

"I don't want to be alone"Tamaki finally admitted to as he looked up at his best friend. He was scared of being alone, he didn't want Haruhi in a relationship because it meant he'd be without her and soon enough everyone would leave.

'Moron'Kyoya eyes scanned the room carefully as he moved forward and grabbed his best friend. It was perhaps the fist hug they ever had and Tamaki started to cry.

"I'm still here idiot"

**-Mori and Haruhi—**

"Haruhi"Mori sat next to her as they worked quietly. They had been sitting there in the empty apartment for about 30 minutes now and said almost nothing to each other while they worked, not that it bothered either of them; it was just really silent.

"Hm? I'm sorry did you want to take a break? I'm getting a bit cramped sitting here"Haruhi stood up off the floor and wiggled her legs out as Mori stood up and smiled at her finding her cute.

"Talk"Mori rubbed the back of his head a bit nervously as Haruhi stopped stretching

'Talk=we= we need to talk… that's never a good thing'Haruhi thought about all the times she had heard someone say that on tv and how nothing good ever came of it. But she nodded and took a seat on her bed with him.

"Slow down?"Mori looked at her with a slightly fearful look in his eyes as she let his words sink in. He watched as she broke down what he was saying in a way only very few people would

'Slow down=we=talk=can we slow down'Haruhi thought as she felt her face heat up, they had been going pretty fast lately and things were starting to get unsafe for him

"Yes, sorry for being so um.. pushy about it"Haruhi had her cheeks pink as she thought about how she had tried so hard to get him to break his code of honor for her

"Not pushy, I want you"Being the gentlemen Mori was that last part was hard to admit but he had to and he knew it. He felt his cheeks blush as he laced his fingers in with hers. They gripped each others hands slightly and smiled at each other with an understating look in both their eyes.

"I love you Takashi"Haruhi whispered softly as she looked down at her lap still embarrassed when saying it. She felt his lips gently kiss her cheek and she knew without words he returned her love

**-1 hour Later: Morinozuka Mansion—**

"Takashi I received a call from your school today"Akira stood at the front door as Mori made his way up the steps in his school uniform with a slight smile on his face. Mori remained silent

"The caption of the kendo club missed his match today and was seen leaving with his friend, Takashi we discussed how important Kendo was didn't we?"Akria had a slightly disappointed look on his face as Mori started down at the steps knowing he had done wrong. Akira face tightened with grief slightly as he took a deep breath and spoke.

_**"Takashi I have no choice"**_

**demand is 5:P**


	25. Moving in

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Dear please this is insanity!"Ayami ran after her husband who walked down the hallway with a happy look on his face

"Dad I don't like this!"Satoshi whined clinging to his fathers leg as they walked down the hall way and into the living room where Haruhi sat with a suit case and Mori standing next to her

"Miss Fujioka! Welcome to our home! Now that you're going to be here on the weekdays Takashi won't have to miss kendo! See dear I figured it all out! Our son can be happy and still have maintain his school studies"Akrisa smiled at Mori who stood there holding Haruhis suit case with a smile on his face as well. Haruhi stood there dressed in her pajamas and with her hair damp indicating she had been rushed out of the house.

"Yes how lov-ve-ly"Ayami stood there with a slight twitch in her smile as Satochi hid behind his mother's leg

"Takashi what is all this about?"Haruhi stood there confused and exhausted from being pulled out of her house by her father and tossed into a limo only minutes ago

"Takashi will explain it to you soon, go help her get settled and dinners at 7 tonight on the pouch"Akria walked away with a satisfied smile on his face. Ayami and Satoshi followed after him without any choice leaving Haruhi and Mori standing there alone.

"Takashi why am I here? And what does your dad mean by I'll be staying here weekdays?"Haruhi followed Mori as he walked down the hallway carrying her suitcase effortlessly in his arms as his fingers laced in with hers. They walked in silence until they reached a room that was down the hallway from Moris.

"I missed a Kendo match"Mori opened the door to the room. It was exactly like Moris room with the exception that everything was white and there was only one exact door that must have lead to the bathroom. Haruhi stepped inside as Mori placed her suitcase on the floor

'Missing kendo match=captain of kendo team misses his match= no excuse.. so he got in trouble, but why am I here?'Haruhi broken down what he was saying quickly and unzipped her suitcase and started to hand Mori some of her books to place in the book shelve near the bed

"I don't get why I'm staying there, and how is my dad okay with this?"Haruhi questioned as she handed Mori another few books

"HARU-CHAN!"A happy cheerful voice yelled from down the hall as Haruhi and Mori turned to the open doorway to see Honey, Kyoya, and Kaoru all standing there together.

"Hi guys…"Haruhi looked over to Mori who had a slightly surprised look in his eyes showing he didn't know about them showing up either

"Uncle called me and said you were moving in today! We came to help!"Honey ran up and gave Haruhi a quick hug before grabbing things from her suit case and putting them away with Mori

"You need some serious redecoration"Kaoru looked around the room displeased with the way it was set up and began to move around pillows and fix curtains

"Kyoya do you know what's happening?"Haruhi questioned as Kyoya looked down into his notebook

"Moris father thought it'd be a good idea to have you move in during the week days so that Mori would not have to pick between you and kendo, your father was actually very supportive of it after some convincing" Kyoya had a very calculating smile on his face as he looked down into his note book

"…What'd you do to him"Haruhi couldn't help but worry about her father since he had actually thrown her into the limo in such a hurry that he didn't tell her anything

"Nothing at all, after hearing of Moris code of honor your father was very pleased and having Tamaki sign this paper saying he would not every so much as lay a finger on you while you stayed at Moris, your father was more then convinced"Kyoya handed Haruhi a copy of a document with Tamakis signature on it starting that he would not hug, or even touch Haruhi while she stayed in the Morinozuka Mansion.

"How'd you get him to sign this?"Haruhi looked down at Tamakis signature trying to figure out if it was fake or real

"It took some tough love"And for some reason she got the feeling that he meant something much more… awful then what it sounded.

"Haruhi"Mori placed his hand on her shoulder as she turned around to see the room already redone perfectly and smiled. All her things placed around the room and some of her best friends all standing there around her

"Bye Haru-chan!"Honey grabbed Kaorus arm and dragged him out the door as Kyoya closed the door behind them. Mori and Haruhi stood there together in the empty room both a bit unsure of what to do

"Are you okay?"Mori ran his fingers through her hair gently petting her head.

"Yeah, I'll be okay here"Haruhi rested her head against his chest as he pulled her closer. She felt his arms wrap around her protectively soothing her nerves as she looked around her current room.

"Visit me?"Mori had a slight blush on his cheeks at the thought of Haruhi actually being able to visit him all the time, the thought of getting to spend a lot more time with her made his heart flutter slightly as his cheeks pinken a bit more. Haruhi had to smile to, her fingers curled into his soft shirt and she felt at peace right there with him.

"Of course"

**-Satoshi—**

"There is no way I'm going to ever call her my step-sister"Satoshi slammed the door to his bedroom shut and rested against the back of the door. His fist slammed down on the floor in fusration

_**"You can't have my brother!"**_

**demand is 4:P**


	26. To the garden

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Mother what are you doing?"Mori opened his bedroom door and looked out into the hallway to see his mother sitting outside of Haruhis door

"Oh I just dropped my earring!'Ayami quickly got off the floor and walked down the hallway. Mori walked towards Haruhied bedroom door and reached for the door knob

'That's not very nice mother'Mori stopped and reached up above him grabbing a tiny bucket of what seemed to be mud. Mori held the tiny bucket in his hands and walked back towards his room

'I'll have to talk to father about this'

**-Host club next day—**

"Haruhi! Mori! You two are so extremely cute together! Come take a picture with me! My son in law and daughter together with daddy!"Tamaki yelled as he rushed over to them with a camera. All went silent

"Is Tamaki sick?"

"Maybe he'd trying to be brave"

"But they really are cute together"

"Tamaki.. are you.. okay"Haruhi asked nervously as she leaned again Mori for protection from whatever strange thing Tamaki was going to do next. Mori wrapped his arm around Haruhis waist pulling her up into his lap

"No no my dear! I've just come to realize that! When you love someone you must let them go"Tamaki over dramatically looked towards the sky with a sad look on his face

"Tamaki your being over dramatic"Kyoya walked up towards them scribbling down notes in his book

"I'm sorry mommy!"Tamaki lunged forward wrapping his arms around Kyoyas neck hanging onto him

"Hm…"Haruhi didn't really know what to say, it was.. disturbing

"Mommy promised to never leave me alone! I'll always have mommy right!"Tamaki nuzzled is face against Kyoyas hair as he stood there just writing

"Yes yes now get off me I'm working"Kyoya didn't need to say much more as Tamaki climbed off him

"Looks like Kyo-chan took care of the Tama-chan problem"Honey commented as Kaoru leaned against the wall next to him

"Yeah but now we've still got Hikaru to convince, he's… a bit harder"Kaoru looked down at the floor still unsure of how to make his brother see reason

"We'll find a way I'm sure, but in the mean time Sato-chan is causing probems"Honey commented as he remembered how upset Satoshi had been about Haruhi and Mori being together

"Does he have a brother complex?"Kaoru asked already pretty sure he was right **(Thank you KaitoNiiChan)**

"Yep! And it's pretty bad"

**-Satoshi—**

"Now what do you have to say for yourself?"Akira looked down at his youngest son with a very displeased look on his face

"I was wrong"Satoshi answered sititng on the floor of his parents bed room

"You will apologize to Miss Fujioka once they return home; you must learn to share your brother Satoshi, he will one day have to marry and leave"Akira eyes softened as he watched Satoshi stand up to leave

"Not if I can help it, he doesn't even play with me anymore"Satoshi stood there looking down at his feet like a child who lost their best friend

"Satoshi.."

**-Haruhi and Mori—**

'Did I do something?'Haruhi walked hand in hand with Mori as they entered the Morinozuka Mansion.

'I mean I know slow is slow but.. I didn't even get a kiss today'Haruhi mind wandered off and before she even knew it they were slipping their shoes off at the door and walked inside with house slippers

"Haruhi"Mori looked down at her feeling that worried aura coming from her. She looked up at him with a slight smile that caused him to question even more what was wrong

"Huh? Oh mm.. I guess this is my room"Haruhi looked at the door infront of her and realized they had already reached her bed room. She felt his hand relase hers as she opened the door. Looking backs she saw him wave her goodbye with a smile on his face

'Not even a goodbye kiss?'

**-Akria—**

"Come on let's go"Akria waited at the limo door for Ayami and Satoshi to get inside.

"Dear what about Takashi and Haruhi?"Ayami questioned her husband as Satoshi climbed into the limo.

"They have school tomorrow dear let them stay home, now come on"Akira knew his wife wouldn't argue with him as she climbed into the limo. He looked back at the mansion and smiled

'Good luck son'Akria stepped into the limo and gestured for the driver to go

**-Haruhi—**

"Hm what's this?"Haruhi looked over to her bedroom door as a sheet of what paper slipped under the door.

'Haruhi, meet me in the zen garden tonight at 6 for dinner'Haruhis eyes scanned over the note as a smile appeared on her lips as she read the last line

_**'Love always Takashi'**_

**demand is 4:P**


	27. Sleeping soon

**Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is short but I'll be updating this one within the next 12 horus**

"Takashi where is everyone?"Haruhi questioned as she stepped out into the garden. The sand was cold under her feet as she sank into it with every step she took. The lanterns hung from above lighting the garden

"Satoshis Kendo tournament"Mori stood there leaning against a table waiting for her. The maids had taken the liberty of setting every up for them before going away from the night. The round table covered in a white silk sheet that was covered by platters of sushi and a Japanese style tea set.

"You didn't go? I thought he'd want you of all people there"Haruhi reached for her chair but Mori pulled it out for her before she could even get to it. With a slight smile on her lips and sat down without complaint

'That's just like him'Haruhi watched as the he poured a cup of tea for her and himself before taking his place across from her

"School"Mori handed her a small plate and a pair of chopsticks.

'School= we have school tomorrow'Haruhi nodded in understanding and started to pick sushi off the platter and place it down on her plate

'This is the perfect night'Moris eyed the sky and saw not a single cloud, as the fire lite lanterns began to dim he smiled and they began their meal

**-Kyoya and Tamaki-**

"Tamaki dim the lights a bit more towards the house and lighten them near the larger rock on the east side"Kyoya pointed down to the buttons as him and Tamaki sat in the control room on the far side of Moris house watching their date

"He's not going to use that right?"Tamaki nervously asked as he dimmed the lights and focused his eyes on the rocks where there was a large blanket set up with pillows out of their view

"Tamaki I highly doubt Mori will do anything ungentlemanly, especially since he knows we're watching"Kyoya grabbed Tamakis hand and pulled him up front his seat.

"She's still our little girl"Tamaki nervously mumbled as Kyoya had him leaning over the monitors till he was propped up by his elbows against the screen

"And she's not little Tamaki"Kyoya placed his hand on her underside of Tamakis chin lifting his eyes up to look at him

"O-okay"

**-Haruhi and Mori—**

"Haruhi"Mori pushed his set out and stood up, the sky was full of stars and the air smelt like a cool mist of water as he extended his hand to her

"Where are we going?"Haruhi took his hand as they began to walk in the opposite direction of the house. She felt his grip tighten and saw the nervous look in his eyes as he spoke

_**"I want to sleep with you tonight"**_

**and there we have it! Next chapter their go to sleep together**


	28. It would be him

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

'This is not what I had in mind…'Haruhi rested her head against the pillow and snuggled closer to Mori who laid next to her with his arms wrapped protectively around her

'It would be him of all people to actual mean sleeping'Haruhi had a slight smile on her lips as she ran her fingers through his short raven colored hair. His eyes were closed and the lights above them had dimmed out to the point you couldn't see anything that wasn't right in front of you

**-Kyoya and Tamaki—**

"Their fine Tamaki, time to go"Kyoya looked at the screen and saw Mori and Haruhi asleep in on the blanket out in the garden. Tamaki sat at his seat staring at the screen intensely

"But what if..you know"Tamaki pointed his finger at the screen only to have Kyoya begin to drag him out by the collar of his shirt

"Go I'll meet you at the car"Kyoya pushed Tamaki out the door and turned back to the monitor

'10 minutes should be enough time'Kyoya set a timer on the computer and returned to Tamaki

"Let's go"

**-Mori—**

'How much longer?'Mori laid there pretending to sleep holding Haruhi against him. He had been waiting for the past few minutes since he pretended to fall asleep for it to happen

'Haruhi'Mori opened his eyes closely making sure she wasn't paying attention as he looked up at the dim lights and waited

-10-  
>A light in the house went on<p>

-9-  
>The lanterns near the porch went on<p>

-8-

Front and back doors all locked except the sliding one near the garden

-7-

The maids and butlers all retreated to their quarters on the far side of the mansion

-6-

The path to the house began to become lighter with the lanterns

-5-

Mori sat up pulling Haruhi up into his lap

-4-

Haruhis eyes fluttered open as she started to stir awake

-3-

"Takashi? What's with the lights?"Haruhi looked off into the distance and noticed how the lanterns all seemed to be turning on

-2-

Mori eyes the lanterns above them waiting patiently with Haruhi curled up in his lap

-1-

'It's okay'Moris eyes spoke to her when he looked down at her slightly worried face. Her features softened as she looked up at his eyes reading them. The lanterns above them came on and before Haruhi could question him Mori was carrying her into the house. His feet barely sunk into the ground at the speed he was going.

'What is he doing?'Haruhi felt the window rush through her hair as Mori practically ran full speed into the house, only when they were now inside the darkened hall ways did Haruhi hear the sound of locks clicking and saw the lights outside go out

"Security locks the house"Mori was now walking down the pitch black hallway carrying Haruhi in his arms effortlessly. She leaned against his chest listening to the sound of his heart beating

"I thought we were going to sleep outside"Haruhi questioned as they turned a corner and could see light coming from one room

"Tricking staff"Mori whispered softly as they walked closer to the light

'Tricking staff= if the staff thought we were outside they wouldn't come to check on us'Haruhi was slightly amazed at Moris actually extremely well thought out plan, she knew he was smart but that was down right genius

"Haruhi"Mori whispered her name softly as they stepped into the light of the room. Her eyes squinted slightly at the sudden brightness but as her eyes adjusted she saw that it was actually Moris bedroom but it had been on the wall above Moris bed written in dark blue roses

"Marry me"Mori read was words above his bed that had been spelt out in dark blue roses. The door behind them closed and Mori shut off the lights above leaving only the lamps next to his bed as a light source.

"Takashi.. we talked about this I.."Haruhi stared at the dark blue roses above his bed, it was perhaps the most beautifully placed thing she'd ever seen. He was seated on his bed holding a tiny box in his hands waiting for her to come join him

"I know"He placed the small box in her hands and looked down at it gesturing for her to open it. She eyed the box unsurely but opened it and inside sat a ring with a diamond that could have broken her pinky finger from the weight.

"Takashi I really don't.."Haruhi looked down at the ring with a sad almost scared look in her eyes. She felt his hand over hers and gently squeeze it

"One day?"His lips curled up into a slight smile. In his own way, he wasn't just asking her something, he was promising her that he'd always be there for her and wait as long as it took for her to give in.

"Yes"Haruhis lips curled into a smile, she didn't even have to think about that one, she knew what he meant without thinking and closed the small box before placing it back in his hand.

"Je t'aime"Mori took her hand in his and pulled her into his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Te amo?"Haruhi made her first attempt at saying I love you in a foreign language. She felt his fingers run through her hair letting her know she had said it correctly. She pulled back and looked at him with a smile on his lips. Their eyes locked together and it was like a little light bulb had just gone on inside their heads.

**'What am I waiting for?'**


	29. Yes

**300 reviews :D**

"Haruhi"His hand touched the side of her face as he found himself being pulled to her. Their eyes half lidded somewhere between knowing what was coming and hoping for it they lingered

"Yes"She wasn't asking what he wanted, she already knew from the pounding of his heart that she could see in his eyes. It was finally their time.

'I love you'It had become completely unspoken for both of them. His lips seemed to fit hers perfectly as they kissed, that feverish passion melted their doubts

'I suppose.. just once..'Mori held her tightly in his arms feeling her body relax as she leaned into him. He scooted back onto the bed further and rolled them over lying her under him

"Takashi?"Her lips mouthed his lips as he pulled away from her. That look in his eyes seemed to put her into a trance that she didn't snap out of till she noticed he had turned the lights out

"Just once"Mori whispered softly as he leaned forward to lightly kiss her forehead. Even in the dark he could make out the smile that played on her lips and the way she was looking up at him

"Thank you"her voice shook with excitement and nervousness as she felt his lips touch her forehead. Her heart was pounding as she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

"Your beautiful"His voice was so soothing she nearly melted into the bed. His kisses felt like fire against her neck as his hands made quick work of undoing her top

'Slowly'Mori felt his body relax as he kept his goal in mind. He was fine with it tonight, and was going to make it last as a perfect memory. His fingers skillfully undid her shirt pushing it aside as his hands squeezed her small chest enjoying how her body ached up to meet him

"Takashi…please"Her voice was a bit rough almost lost in the pleasure that had her body burning as he sucked on her neck causing what would turn into a hickey. She felt his hands move to her back and struggle to undo the tiny clasp in the back

'He needs practice'A slight smile spread across her lips as she heard the tiny click and then felt the cold air cover her upper half. Being in the dark made it easier for her, to relax even when she knew his eyes were on her

"I'm sorry"He pulled back hovering over her with his eyes locked on hers. That expression on his face, he was apologetic and his eyes burned with a lustful gaze.

"What?"Haruhi had propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Mori made quick work of undoing his shirt like it was actually on fire

"I want you"His voice was shakey as he looked down at her. His shirt had fallen to the floor as he cradled her in his arms.

"I need you"His lips burned into her neck as her hands twisted into his hair enjoying the way her heart sped up

"I..I need you too"Her breath came out in a quick breath unable to think clearly anymore. She should have said something more romantic but for some reason she just couldn't think anymore and Mori had already come undone.

"Promise forever?"Mori had her cradled in his lap as his hands worked quickly to undo her pants. It seemeded like his body was moving on it's own now not even listening to his head

'Forever? Forever what?'Haruhi was in a complete daze as she felt the cold air hit her legs and her body hit the back of the mattress again. His eyes had softened and cooled enough that she could see the love behind his eyes and the question lingering there. Her mind said maybe, her heart said yes, but in the end she went with

_**"Yes"**_

**It comes in two parts :P**


	30. It Ended with a moment

**Continuation…**

"Thank you"Mori had a smile on his lips, the kind of smile that only came from being fully happy. It was strange how happy a simple yes from her could make him.

'I want him more'Haruhis mind was completely reeling as she felt his lips touch her collarbone and work their way down. Like tiny pits of ashes from a flame she felt her skin burn and tingle with every kiss he left against her skin.

"May I?"His voice was slightly shaken with excitement as he gripped the bed sheets practically ripping them apart.

"Do you even need to ask"Her voice something about it seemed to sweet to him. Maybe it was the way her lips moved when she spoke that got him to release the sheets and grip her tightly in his arms. Not to the point of pain but to where she felt safe.

'She's so out spoken'The thought of her being herself with him, even in this situation brought a smile to his face as he placed his lips on hers enjoying the way she tasted like vanilla and strawberries. His hands tugged against his pants in what was perhaps the only time he actually attempted to rip them off without caring what happened to them

'And so adorable'Mori had actually completely forgotten about his belt but somehow managed to rip the leather apart and slip out of his pants while Haruhi was tangled up under him trying to bring him closer to her

'And mine'Mori pulled himself up to his knees and hovered over her while her hands tangled into his hair and her breath was lost only to come back in tiny gasps when he pulled away every few seconds.

"Haruhi"Mori had pulled his lips away from hers leaving her tingling and feverish for another kiss but her eyes unclouded enough to see the look of concern in his eyes

'What? Oh'Haruhi could feel him pressing against her as that sticky wetness dripped down onto the bed sheets when he wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his body shaking and her heart was going to fast she could hear it in her ears. His lips moved but she couldn't understand what he was saying, the only thing she caught was I love you

'Forgive me for the pain'Moris kiss said it all with the way he was pressing his lips down on hers. His hands gripped her hips keeping her still as he started to push and could hear her scream under him

'Pain okay ouch ouch! I thought this was supposed to feel good'Haruhi screamed into Moris kiss as he held her steady which was the only thing stopping her from kicking him. It felt like she was literally being torn apart and she could feel the blood trickle down onto the sheets.

'Slowly, breath, slowly'Mori held himself perfectly still not waiting to cause her any more pain then he knew he was already, the thought of hurting her alone made his heart ache but he knew he had too. Her nails were digging into his arms as her scream disappeared as he pulled his lips away from hers. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she gasped for air trying to adjust to the pain she was feeling.

'This is amazing' laid light kisses on her face trying to keep her clam as he held her steady still waiting for her to relax enough. It seemed like forever until her nails undug themselves from his arms

"I..i'm okay"Her words were strained and covered with pain but Mori knew he had to move soon or risk causing her more pain later. It seemed like he was trying his best to be gentle with her by the slow pace he was moving, it was a steady pace as he tried to get her to relax.

"I love you"Mori was gripping the bed sheets as he released her hips and kept his rhythm. This was Moris first of course so expecting him to be amazing at it would be silly, but even if he had been, Haruhi was already at a complete lose to feel anything.

"Taka..Takashi, hurry"Haruhi was gripped with pain and a bit of pleasure that he was bringing her. But none the less a smile was on her face because this was the final act of love that they hadn't done yet.

"I'm in love with you"Mori had tired his best not to move her as his body tightened as he released inside her not caring about the consequences of his actions. Her body felt like fire as a gasp escaped her lips once she felt what she could only guess was his seed making her feel warm

"I.. I love you Takashi"She was in shocked when he rolled her over to the side with him, curled up under the blankets he very carefully removed himself from her and pulled her into his arms

"I'll be better next time"Mori had a slight blush on his cheeks as he kissed her forehead and felt her head rest against his chest

"It was perfect for me"Haruhi hadn't expected anything less from him, he was everything she could have ever wanted

**-Satoshi-**

"You really think so dad?"Satoshi stood there with his father looking out into the feild

"Yes, well you except her now?"Akira looked down at his youngest son with a proud smile

"Yeah, she's okay.. I mean if they get married I get to be an uncle and have a whole bunch of little Takashis to hangout with"

**-Hikaru-**

"So?"Kaoru sat at the edge of the bed with Hikaru who had been hiding out playing sick for the past week

"Promise your always be there for me? If I let this go?"Hikaru had fear in his voice as he spoke to kaoru.

"I'm your twin Hika, I'll never leave you"

**-Haruhi and Mori-**

"I love you Haruhi, you're my.. special princess"Mori tried his best at sounded sweet which only brought on a slight giggle from Haruhi who smiled at him. In the darkness they looked into each others eyes

'I'll be with you forever Takashi'Haruhi could see the outline of his smile. His eyes showed all the love she knew he held for her as she opened her mouth to speak

_**"And you're my silent prince"**_

**END :D**


End file.
